My Good Teacher
by xjungyoox
Summary: Ketika hal yang tidak kau sukai menjadi suka karena "seseorang". Pertemuan pemuda manis dengan seorang guru yang ternyata berusia seusianya. Ff Daejae.
1. chapter 1

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a DaeJae

 **Other Cast**

Ms.Yoo ,Kim Himchan,

yang lain nanti muncul

...

 **NOTE:** _Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe_ _semoga diterima_ _. Asli ini dari pikiran sendiri yang muncul secara tbtb '-'_

07:20 AM

 _kediaman keluarga Yoo_

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar disebuah kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu besar. Yoo Youngjae masih betah dengan mimpinya membiarkan alarm yang terus berbunyi nyaring terjatuh karena getarannya. Tiba-tiba suara gebrakan pintu membangunkan-nya namun dia tetap tidak memperdulikan itu. Masih tetap pada posisinya.

"yak,.. bocah, bangun. ini sudah jam berapa?"

tangan seorang wanita menarik selimut yang dikenakan Youngjae.

"eeungg.. sebentar lagi _bu,_ 5menit lagi.."

"Kau ingin kesiangan?, cepatlah,.. jangan membuat _ibu_ kesal Youngjae"

"ck.. baiklah.. baiklah. aku bangun. Puas" Youngjae bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Ms.Yoo. _Ibu Youngjae_ tersenyum senang akhirnya anak satu-satunya ini menurut juga.

"Cepat mandi dan temui ibu lagi dibawah. Ibu sudah menyiapakan sarapan kesukaanmu"

Youngjae hanya membalas dengan ber"hmm" ria. Ibu Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Setelah pintu kamarnya dirasa sudah tertutup Youngjae kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Yoo Youngjae, ibu tau kau tidur lagi. cepat bergegas atau ibu akan siram kau dengan air" suara teriakan Ms.Yoo terdengar diluar kamar membuat Youngjae bangkit dan meloncat menuju kamar mandi.

"iya,. eomma aku bangun"

...

Suasana ruang makan terlihat sepi, hanya ada ibu dan satu orang anak di tempat sana. Youngjae hanya mengoles-ngoles selai pada rotinya dengan malas, sesekali meminum susunya dengan paksa.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Ingat kau harus rajin belajar, dan segera dapatkan gelar _sarjana_ mu itu, ibu tidak ingin mendengar kau gagal. _Arraseo?_ " ibu Youngjae memulai ceramah paginya pada anak kesayanganya.

"Nde,. Eomma,. aku berangkat dulu sampai jumpa" Youngjae pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"tidak sopan, dasar anak itu" Ms.Yoo hanya mendengus kesal melihat sikap anaknya. Dan memakan rotinya kembali.

...

"Hay, mate.. wajahmu semakin murung saja ada apa?" Himchan merangkul Youngjae ketika Youngjae baru saja datang.

"Kau tau sendirilah,. dia setiap hari mengekangku terus"

"Sabarlah,.. mungkin Ibumu melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu juga" Himchan mencoba berfikir positif.

"heuh,. tidak hyung, ini semua justru membuatku tersiksa" Youngjae melepaskan rangkulan Himchan mencoba untuk pergi keluar kelasnya.

"Mau kemana? sebentar lagi Mr.Song datang"

"Mencari angin, nanti aku kembali" Jawab Youngjae dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Himchan.

"ck..Kebiasaanya mulai lagi" Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu yang baru ia kenal 5 bulan ini.

...

 _Flashback*_

 _Youngjae menangis tak tertahan melihat orang yang paling ia sayang terbaring kaku diatas kasur rumah sakit dengan beberapa selang yang menempel ditubuh gagahnya._

 _"Appaaa...!!! kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ibu dan aku, tapi... hiks,.. hiks,. kau te.. ga" Youngjae mencoba membuat ucapannya terlihat tenang._

 _"Sudahlah,. Youngjae-yaa, biarkan appamu tenang disana" Ms.Yoo mencoba menenangkan anaknya._

 _"Maafkan kami,. Kami telah berusaha semampu kami untuk kesembuhan pasien, tapi Kanker Ginjalnya sudah memasuki stadium akhir, kami atas nama rumah sakit ini ikut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Mr.Yoo JaeKook" Seorang Dokter memberikan penjelasan pada dua orang yang kini masih merengkuh mayat pasienya._

 _"Terima kasih Dokter Taek,. atas bantuannya selama ini" Ms.Yoo membungkuk_

 _"Sama-sama kami permisi dulu" Dokter Taek pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

...

 _Youngjae membuka_ _pintu kayu yang berukuran besar didepannya. Ia menatap lirih disetiap sudut ruangan tersebut._

 _"Sepi sekali, biasanya TV di ruang tamu selalu menyala, tapi sekarang tidak lagi" Youngjae bergumam lirih. Bagaimana bisa secepat ini ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Ia dan Ibunya, Mr.Yoo adalah orang terdekat Youngjae, Mereka akan terlihat akur ketika mereka menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola ditengah malam, bahkan suara teriakan keduanya selalu membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya Ms.Yoo. Ketika ayahnya sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya Youngjae dengan tega akan menggangunya dan beralasan_ _bahwa tim sepak bola kesayangan ayahnya akan segera dimulai dan mau tidak mau Mr.Yoo pun meninggalkan pekerjaanya. Semua kenangan bersama ayahnya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia benar-benar menyayangi ayahnya._

 _"APA? Ibu, ini tidak lucu.. jangan beralasan bahwa itu wasiat dari ayah. Aku tidak mau"_

 _"Dengar Youngjae-yaa kau harus mau ini demi ayahmu."_

 _"Tapi kenapa harus pindah jurusan juga? dulu kita sepakat bahwa kalian tidak akan ikut campur urusan pendidikanku, tapi kenapa sekarang-..." Ucapan Youngjae terpotong._

 _"Ini demi kebaikan perusahaan ayahmu, untuk kita juga. Memang siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu jika bukan kau, ibu mohon pahami itu"_

 _"Tapi aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini bu,. dan harus merelakan Sainsku begitu saja hanya untuk kuliah lagi diurusan bisnis? tidak bu"_

 _"Ini wasiat. Amanat dari ayahmu kau tega melanggarnya? dan membiarkan ayahmu tidak tenang disana?"_

 _"Aku tau...tapi-... "_

 _"Tidak ada bantahan lagi, Surat kepindahanmu sudah ibu urus kemarin. Dan besok kau ambil surat itu.Serahkan pada Mr.Kim secepatnya dan minggu depan kau sudah resmi pindah"_

 _"Bu...ku mohonn... "_

 _"dan ibu akan mencarikan guru yang terbaik untukmu. Untuk membantumu belajar bisnis dengan cepat" Ms.Yoo meninggalkan anaknya diruang tamu dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak._

 _Flashback off*_

...

Youngjae menghela napasnya mengingat kejadian 5 bulan lalu. Jika ia tidak menyayangi ayahnya mana mau ia pindah jurusan dibisnis. Bisnis adalah hal yang paling Youngjae benci ia tidak mau harus berurusan dengan berbagai banyak orang. Itu sangat membosankan. Sejak kecil Sains lah pilihan dia bukan bisnis.

"kenapa ayah lakukan ini padaku? dulu ayah pernah bilang aku bebas memilih jurusan yang aku sukai, bahkan ayah tidak mau ikut campur dengan pendidikanku. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Cairan bening yang ia tahan akhirnya lolos dari matanya.

 _Ceklekk_

"Ahh.. kau disini rupanya, aku mencarimu dari tadi" Himchan teman dekat Youngjae mengagetkan acara lamunannya.

"Eoh,. kau hyung, ku kira siapa" Youngjae mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Eh.. Kau kenapa?,. aku tidak tau jika kau secengeng ini" ada nada candaan dikalimat Himchan namun itu tidak berhasil membuat Youngjae tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya debu di _rooftop_ ini membuat mataku pedih" Youngjae beralasan.

"Mungkin aku baru mengenalmu, tapi ketahuilah aku mengerti setiap keluh kesahmu, jadi ceritalah mungkin aku bisa membantumu atau setidaknya memberimu saran yang baik"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya hyung,. aku akan cerita lebih lanjut lagi padamu lain kali"

"Aku siap mendengarmu kapan pun" Himchan merangkul sahabatnya. bermaksud menenangkannya.

...

Youngjae baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya, Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya, Sepi. Sepertinya Ibunya belum pulang dari kantornya. Youngjae tidak peduli ia langsung pergi ke kekamarnya berbersih seadanya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Baru saja Youngjae memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dilantai dasar ia tau itu Ibunya. Youngjae melirik jam dinding dikamarnya 04:15 PM oh ayolah baru saja 5 menit yang lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Ibunya sudah datang dan memanggilnya. Tidak bisakah membiarkan dia tenang sedikitpun.

"Ia Bu.. aku turun" Youngjae pun bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum ibunya marah lagi.

"Lihatlah siapa yang ibu bawa. Seperti yang sudah ibu janjikan sebelumnya. Guru pengajarmu sudah ada disini"

Youngjae hanya berdecih mendengar ocehan ibunya lagi, dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Melirik pun tidak.

"Kemarilah anak manis, perkenalkan dia Jung Daehyun salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di Universitas Business Seoul"

"Hah, Bu.. Kau bilang, kau akan memberikan ku guru terbaik. Kenapa harus mahasiswa juga? Tau begitu di Universitasku juga banyak. bahkan yang lebih pintar dari dia"

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau belum tau betul tentangnya. Ibu memilihnya karena ibu pikir jika gurunya seusiamu juga ibu rasa kau akan lebih cepat tanggap dalam setiap pembelajaranya nanti, apalagi ini tentang bisnis sayang, jadi belajrlah dengan baik sebelum ibu berubah pikiran mengganti lagi gurunya"

Youngjae hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat sikap ibunya. Ia heran kenapa ibunya begitu mengekangnya seperti itu setelah kepergian ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian kenalan dulu biar ibu ambilkan minum untuk kalian berdua" Ms.Yoo pergi meninggal mereka berdua diruang tamu.

"Hallo, Aku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun, senang berkenalan denganmu. Yoo Youngjae"Daehyun menyematkan senyum manisnya.

"Hah..?"

"Emm.. itu, ibumu yang memberitahu namamu" Daehyun dengan gugup menerka kekagetan Youngjae.

"Ck,. Untuk apa dia menyuruhku berkenalan. Dia saja sudah tau namaku. Dasar aneh" Youngjae hanya memalingkan mukanya. Malas untuk hanya sekedar meliriknya.

"Jangan begitu, seperti itu juga dia tetap ibumu" Daehyun menasehati.

Youngjae hanya diam tidak menjawab malas untuk berargumen tentang ibunya.

"Obrolannya seru sekali kayaknya. Maaf ya, ini minumanya"

"Ahh.. Terimakasih Eommonim,. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot" Daehyun mencoba berbicara sopan.

"Ah,.tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan, ibu pergi dulu ya Youngjae"

"hmmm..."

"ck,. Dasar anak ini. Maafkan dia ya Daehyun-iie, Dia memang kadang seperti itu"

 _*apa-apan itu, sebutan yang menjijikan*_ Youngjae bergumam dalam hati mendengar cara ibunya memanggil Daehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa eomonim.. " Daehyun kembali menyematkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, ibu pergi dulu. Tolong ajari dia dengan baik"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk, dan Ms.Yoo pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Jadi? Kapan kita mulai belajar?" Daehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Terserah"

"Baiklah, bawa bukumu sekarang. Kita belajar hari ini"

"Mwo?? Yak,. apa-apaan itu. Kita saja baru bertemu dan langsung belajar? Tidak" Youngjae melayangkan protesnya.

"Tadi kau bilang terserah. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik"

"Aishh.. kau menyebalkan sekali. Sabtu, Minggu. Aku beri kau jadwal mengajarmu Sabtu dan Minggu. Deal"

"Oke... kapanpun aku bisa" Jawab Daehyun

"Baiklah,. sekarang kau pergilah." Ada nada usiran dari kalimat Youngjae. Dan lagi-lagi Daehyun hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Hmm.. baik. aku pergi, sampai bertemu Sabtu ini" Daehyun menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud memberikan salam perpisahan.

"hmmm.. " Youngjae hanya menepisnya. Daehyun pun pergi dari kediaman rumah Yoo. Dengan raut wajah yang ya... mungkin kita bisa menebaknya. _dengan senang._

" _Sampai bertemu lagi Yoo Youngjae.. "_

.

.

.

 **TBC/END/DELETE?**

Hallo... author Daejae nambah lagi(?) saya baru disini jadi maafkan atas kerancudan(?) kalimat yang saya buat. *berharap kalian ngerti jalan ceritanya* Mohon bimbinganya,. di tunggu Review-nya... Terima kasihh,. Salam kenal semua... :))

#DAEJAE

#BAP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a Daejae

 **Other Cast**

Mr.Yoo, Kim Himchan

Yang lain nanti muncul

 **NOTE** : _Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula_. _Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'_

...

Suara alarm terdengar disebuah kamar dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala redup. Seseorang dibalik selimut bergerak risih dan mematikan alarm tersebut. Youngjae seseorang tersebut bangun dari mimpi indahnya, Ia melirik jam yang menempel disudut kamarnya menunjukan pukul 06:20 AM. Ia ingat hari ini hari liburnya kuliah, bermaksud tidur kembali namun suara perutnya meronta minta diisi. Akhirnya iapun mau tidak mau turun dari ranjangnya dan brrjalan menuju kamar mandi bermaksud membasuh mukanya yang kusut, sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Pagi Eomma.." Sapa Youngjae.

"Pagi,. sayang" Ms. Yoo melirik kearah anaknya dengan alisnya yang sedikit terakngkat. "Apa kau sudah mencuci mukamu?tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah memang kenapa?"

"Ck.. kau ini, lain kali berbenahlah dengan baik, bagaimana jika ada tamu datang dan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu? memalukan" Jelas Ms. Yoo

"Bu, aku baru saja bangun dan aku lapar. lagi pula siapa yang akan bertamu dijam seprti ini?" Youngjae mencoba acuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu membantah. Kau lupa Daehyun-niie akan kesini hari ini, bagaimana reaksi dia ketika melihatmu hanya menggunakan kaos oblong seperti itu apalagi dengan celana yang pendek, itu terlihat tidak sopan. Ck..kau ini benar-benar" Ms.Yoo berdecih kesal.

"Mwo? Dia kesini? pagi ini?. Bu kenapa tidak nanti siang saja, ini terlalu pagi. Aku bahkan -tidak- belum siap. Dan berhenti memanggil dia seperti itu menjijikan". Protes Youngjae.

"Justru itu, sekarang kau kembali ke kamar, dan ganti pakaimu dengan pakaian yang layak, cepat".

Youngjae mendorong kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Ms.Yoo, Dengan raut wajah yang teramat kesal.

...

 _BRAAAKKK.._

Youngjae membanting pintu kamarnya dengan paksa. Kesal akan ibunya.

"Bisa gila aku jika seperti ini terus," Youngjae mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kenapa Ibu memaksa ku terus, kenapa dia senang sekali dengan hal yang terburu-buru, tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku memakan sesuap roti dulu? Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan" Youngjae terus saja berdumel kesal melihat tingkah Ibunya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya gila.

 _Ohhhh... something, something about you.._

 _Ohhhhh... Something something about you.._

(B.A.P- Dystopia)

Suara dering handphone Youngjae terdengar nyaring diatas meja belajarnya, membuyarkan lamunan kekesalan pada ibunya.

" _Yeoboseyo..?"_

 _"Ah, Youngjae.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apa buku catatanku ada padamu? ditasku tidak ada masalahnya"_ Terdengar suara Himchan diseberang sana.

" _Ah,. kau hyung, sepertinya tidak ada"_

 _"Yakk... setidaknya kau cari dulu"_

 _"Aku malas hyung. Nanti saja ya,"_

 _"Kau kenapa? pagi-pagi galak sekali"_

 _"Ck.. apalagi kalau bukan karena Ibuku"_

 _"Hah,. dia lagi. memang kenapa?"_

 _"Dia sudah mendapatkan guru pengajarku"_

 _"Sumpah demi apa? Ibumu benar-benar niat juga ya"_

 _"Itu dia hyung, lebih parahnya lagi dia akan datang pagi ini,"_

 _"Secepat itukah..? Oh tuhan bersabarlah kawan"_

" _Entahlah hyung aku tidak tau lagi menghadapinya harus seperti apa?"_

 _"Bersabarlah, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Baiklah aku harus tutup dulu telponya. Jangan lupa jika bukuku sudah kau dapat kabari aku lagi, Bye Youngjae"_

 _Tut... tut.. tut..._

"Aishh,. Himchan Hyung menyebalkan sekali. Seenaknya saja menutup telpon" Youngjae membanting Handphone diatas kasur empuknya.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Sebuah mobil pribadi melesat dengan kecepatan rendah dijalanan Seoul. Terlihat Ms.Yoo dan seorang pemuda tengah berbincang didalamnya._

 _"Yahh,. seperti itulah eomonim.,"_

 _"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Ibumu, aku benar-benar tidak tau. Aku mencari dia kemana-mana dan tidak menemukanya. Kau tau Daehyuniie Ibumu adalah teman terbaikku sejak dulu aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri"_

 _"Aku tau eomonim,. Ibuku bercerita banyak tentang eomonim sebelum dia meninggalkanku. Dia bahkan berpesan agar aku mencarimu dan memberitahu bahwa dia masih mengingatmu"_

 _"Hm.. Aku jadi tidak enak meminta tolong padamu. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa antarkan aku ke pemakaman Ibumu ?"_

 _"Tentu eomonim. Tidak masalah, Lagi pula ini bisa mengisi waktu luangku"_

" _Gomawo Daehyuniie.. Baiklah saat ini kau harus bertemu dulu dengan anakku Yoo Youngjae"_

 _"Yoo Youngjae?"_ _tanya Daehyun keheranan._

 _"Iya,. Itu nama anakku Yoo Youngjae"_

 _"Oh,. Baiklah eomonim.."_

...

 _Daehyun menatap takjub melihat seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya._

 _/Oh tuhan,. Inikah anaknya nyonya Yoo? Yang akan menjadi muridku? Tidak-tidak... kenapa dia... Can.. tik../ Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiranya tentang seseorang didepanya._

" _Lihatlah siapa yang ibu bawa. Seperti yang sudah ibu janjikan sebelumnya. Guru pengajarmu sudah ada disini". Ms. Yoo memanggil anaknya._

 _/Benar, Dia orangnya. Dia jutek sekali tapi kenapa... Dia begituu.. cantik? oke, berpikir positif Daehyun../ Daehyun terus berusaha agar terlihat tenang._

 _"Hallo.. Aku Daehyun_. _Jung Daehyun senang berkenalan denganmu. Yoo Youngjae" Daehyun mencoba terlihat tenang kembali._

 _/kenapa dia membuatku gugup seperti ini, sial./_

" _Sampai bertemu lagi Yoo Youngjae"_

 _Flashback off_

Daehyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan hari ini ia akan bertemunya lagi. Daehyun bahkan bangun lebih awal agar dia tidak terlambat datang kerumah Ms.Yoo.

Sesampainya disana, Daehyun mencoba tenang semoga saja dia tidak langsung bertemu Youngjae, bisa mati berdiri dia.

 _Tiiiiiingggg/ Ceklekk_

"Selamat pagi eomonim..??" sapa Daehyun

"Oh, Daehyuniie kau datang tepat waktu, masuklah" Ms.Yoo mengijinkan Daehyun masuk kerumahnya. Daehyun menghela nafasnya brsyukur.

"Sebentar ya,.. _Youngjaee-yaa.._ Kemarilah" Teriak Ms.Yoo

"Iya ibu, aku datang"

"Nah, Gurumu sudah datang. Mulailah belajar denganya, Oh ya Daehyuniie tolong ajari dia dengan baik,. Tidak perlu sungkan anggap saja rumah sendiri ya,"

"Hmm.. ne, terima kasih eomonim,. "

"Baikalah, Ibu tinggal dulu. _Youngjae-yaaa.._ belajarlah dengan baik, sampai jumpa" Ms.Yoo pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

*Pertemuan dimulai*

...

"Duduklah, aku akan membawa buku catatanku dulu" Youngjae mencoba ramah pada orang yang menjadi gurunya tersebut. Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Youngjae meninggalkan Daehyun di ruang tamunya, dan kembali lagi dengan buku kecil ditangannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari mana?" Ujar Daehyun dengan tanganya yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari tas miliknya.

"Tunggu,.." Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun dari kegiatan mengeluarkan bukunya. "Sebelum kita mulai belajar aku ingin tau lebih jauh tentangmu, Darimana ibuku bisa menemukanmu?" Lanjut Youngjae. Youngjae bertanya mengenai asal mulanya Daehyun bisa jadi gurunya, lagi pula ia sengaja menunda belajarnya dan mengajak Daehyun untuk berbincang panjang lebar dengannya. Think smart Yoo Youngjae.

"Ibumu dan Ibuku mereka adalah teman lama, tapi ibuku telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku bertemu ibumu tidak sengaja disupermarket di daerah tempatku tinggal, aku mengenal wajah Ibumu, karena ibuku sempat berpesan untuk mencari Ibumu dan dia memberikan fotonya padaku, Dan disitulah aku mulai berbincang dengan Ibumu dia mengatakan sedang membutuhkan pengajar untuk anaknya. Dan ya.. akhirnya aku bisa ada disini" Ujar Daehyun panjang lebar.

"Berapa usia mu?" Youngjae kembali bertanya.

"21 tahun, Dan kau..?" Daehyun bertanya balik.

"Eooh..?? Aku??? 20 tahun" Sombong Youngjae.

"Setidaknya kau panggil aku hyung, kita bahkan beda 1 tahun"

"Oh,tidak.. terima kasih. Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Kau benar-benar niat mengintrogasiku ya?" Tanya Daehyun heran. Namun ada raut bahagia terpancar jelas disana.

"Ck..aku sudah bilang, aku butuh tau tentangmu lebih jauh lagi"

"Seperlu itukah?" Youngjae hanya menatap malas melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah,..baiklah. Aku tinggal sendiri sekarang setelah ayahku pergi keluar negri dan ya.. dia tidak mengabariku lagi" tiba-tiba Daehyun merasa bahagia entah karena apa, melihat Youngjae dengan tatapan polosnya mendengar setiap cerita Daehyun.

"Bagaimana tentangmu?" Daehyun bertanya balik.

"Aku?" Youngjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau.. siapa lagi?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau tentangku," Youngjae menunduk lesu, Ia merasa sedih ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuknya.

"Kau kenapa? Hey,. Ceritalah tidak apa-apa" Daehyun mencoba bertanya lebih lembut.

"Kau tau,. sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau bisnis seperti ini, Tapi Ibuku selalu memaksaku. Bahkan aku baru saja pindah jurusan karena Ibuku" Youngjae menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba berbicara baik-baik padanya"

"Aku sudah mencoba dan dia bilang ini adalah wasiat dari almarhum ayahku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Tidak buruk untuk belajar bisnis,. Kau bisa melakukannya aku yakin"

"Tapi aku tidak suka"

"Jika aku boleh beri saran. Belajarlah sedikit-sedik nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dan mulai menyukainya. Aku tau rasanya bila jadi dirimu"

"Hmm.. akan ku coba"

"Anak baik, jadi kita mulai dari-"

 _Kruuuukk.._

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maafkan aku, itu suara perutku, hehe"

"Kau belum sarapan?" Tanya Daehyun

"Belum"

"Aishh.. Makanlah sana, Perutmu harus terisi dulu bagaimana kau bisa belajar dengan fokus"

"Baiklah, pak guru.Cerewet sekali" Youngjae melesat pergi kedapur meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Aishh.. menyebalkan". Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Youngjae. /Kenapa tingkahnya lucu sekali, Aku jadi menyukainya...?/ Daehyun bergumam kecil,

"Uupss apa yang aku katakan?" oke jauhkan pikiran itu Jung Daehyun.

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 01:15 PM Youngjae masih saja bergelut dengan buku catatanya. Dan terus memperhatikan penjelasan Daehyun, Ia mulai bosan dan terus menguap, Daehyun tau itu tapi dia mencoba acuh dan tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Dae,.. Izinkan aku istirahat sebentar tolonglah" Youngjae memelas memohon.

"Ck.. Bukankah tadi kita sudah istirahat 30 menit, apa itu masih kurang? Dan ubah cara panggilanmu itu tidak sopan namanya"

"Aish... menyebalkan sekali,. Baiklah Daehyuniiee hyung, Tolong izinkan aku istirahat sejenak saja,. _Jebalyooo~~"_ Youngjae mencoba beraegyo agar dapat izin dari Daehyun. Daehyun yang pada dasarnya memang ' _tertarik'_ pada Youngjae akhirnya iapun menyerah.

"Hmm.. Baiklah 15 menit"

"Berapapun.. Yeeyy,. Gomawoo" Youngjae berteriak senang akhirnya ia dapat istirahat juga. Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, Dia benar-benar kewalahan melihat tingkah laku Youngjae. Terlalu lucu atau memang seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Daehyun bahagia disetiap melihat Youngjae, entah perasaan macam apa itu tapi yang jelas ia tau bahwa dia ' _menyukai Youngjae'_ Daehyun tidak ingin buru-buru ia akan memastikan dulu apakah perasaanya ini patut untuk dipertahankan atau tidak, lagi pula Daehyun butuh tau reaksi Youngjae padanya. Daehyun mencoba untuk pendekatan dulu.

"Heyy,.. Hyung??, Dae-" Youngjae terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun, Ia heran kenapa Daehyun terus menapnya seperti itu.

"Ye...ya apa?" Daehyun kaget bukan main, Youngjae membuyarkan fantasi tentangnya.

"Ck.. apa yang kau liat sebenarnya? Kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ahh... an.. niii. Itu a..ku hanyaa-" Daehyun gelagapan dan kalimatnya langsung dipotong Youngjae.

"Ah.. aku tau kau lapar ya?, Aku ada banyak persedian _ramyeon_ di dapur mungkin kau mau?" Tawar Youngjae.

"Ah.. Ia, Lapar.. itu dia, aku memang kadang seperti itu ketika lapar.. hehe" Daehyun menampakan cengiranya.

"Baikalah tunggu sebentar biar aku yang membuatkanya untukmu" Youngjae langsug pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Ee,.. ee tidak perlu repot-repot ," Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae mencoba menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa santai saja, tunggu sebentar" Youngjae pun melepas genggaman Daehyun dan mulai pergi ke arah Dapur.

/ _Oh tuhann.. dia membuatkanku ramyeon, Dia perhatian sekali kenapa aku jadi seperti ini akh../_ Daehyun menatap gugup ke arah Youngjae. Ketika Daehyun tengah asyik dengan kegiatanya, tiba-tiba suara handphone -nya berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada panggilan masuk disana.

" _Yeoboseoo??"_

 _"Akk.. tidak bisa besok saja? Aku sedang ada urusan sekarang?"_

 _"Baiklah,.Baiklah aku kesana sekarang"_

Tuut... Tutt

"Aishh.. menyebalkan, tidak bisakah membuatku senang sehari saja? Ck..Mengganggu" Daehyun bergrutu kesal pada seseorang yang menelponya barusan. Dengan hati-hati Daehyun pergi ke dapur menghampiri Youngjae Yang tengah asyik bermain spatula dan _apron-nya_ yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Youngjae-yaa?"

Prannggg... dukkkdukk* (anggap suara panci jatoh)

"Aishh... kau mengagetkan ku saja, ya, tuhan" Youngjae mengusap dadanya karena kaget.

"Hehe.. maaf mengagetkanmu. Emmm.. ngomong-ngomong belajar kita untuk hari ini cukup dulu ya, aku harus pergi ada urusan mendadak dan sangat penting, kita lanjutkan besok"

"Ohh,. Ya baiklah. Tidak masalah, untung _ramyeon-nya_ belum aku buat"

"Ah.. itu, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku akan makan diluar saja, terima kasih sebelumnya" Youngjae hanya tersenyum membalas seperti _ya tidak apa-apa._ Daehyun melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya "Oh ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa kau baca lagi catatanya, besok kita bahas lagi"

"Hmm.. baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya" Jawab Youngjae.

"Ye,.. ahh ya,. pasti bye" Daehyun melambaikan tanganya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tidak lupa ia tersenyum setelahnya, Ia merasa diperhatikan oleh Youngjae. Lalu bagaimana dengan Youngjae? Ia hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kepergian Daehyun. Itu artinya dia masih banyak waktu untuk bersantai tanpa harus mendengar ocehan gurunya tentang pelajaran bisnis. Ohh ayolah, dia sangat lelah dan malas, Ia juga butuh tidur siang.

"Ku harap besok kau tidak datang lagi, keke,." Youngjae melepas _apron-nya,_ dan melesat pergi kekamarnya. "Saatnya tidur siang Yoo Youngjae.." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman manis yang terukir dibibir kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas review kalian, senang sekali bisa diterima disini. Ini chap2nya semoga tidak memgecewakan. pokoknya terima kasih banyakk.. !! Ditunggu lg review-nya.. - _Gomawo-_ *peluk Daehyun*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a. DaeJae

 **Other Cast**

Ms.Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Kim Hyera yang lain akan menyusul

 **NOTE:** Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Beberapa bulan sudah Daehyun menjadi guru Youngjae, Ms.Yoo tersenyum senang melihat adanya peningkatan pada anaknya. Youngjae kini menjadi lebih rajin belajar, tidak ada lagi dengusan-dengusan kesal atau pun protes-protes pada ibunya, Kini Youngjae lebih baik mengalah dan menuruti semua keinginan Ibunya, Toh memang benar itu adalah Ibunya, lagi pula ibunya melakukan hal seperti itu pasti untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Youngjae anak baik, atau bahkan terlalu baik. Ms.Yoo yang mengurusnya dari kecil jadi dia tau semua sikap seorang Yoo Youngjae bahkan untuk meluluhkan hatinya. dua minggu lagi adalah ujian tengah semester, Youngjae lebih sering membuka bukunya ketimbang bermain game dihp seperti biasanya. Bahkan Daehyun lebih sering datang ke rumah Youngjae untuk membantu apabila Youngjae ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, Tentu ini akan memjadi kesempatan Daehyun dalam acara prndekatanny dengan Youngjae. Yang biasanya 2 minggu sekali kini Daehyun setiap hari mengunjungi kediaman rumah Yoo. Seperti sekarang ini Youngjae masih bergelut dengan soal-soal yang Daehyun berikan. Alisnya beberapa kali terus berkerut berpikir keras dengan soal-soal di depannya. Daehyun? Yap, Daehyun lebih sering curi-curi pandang ketimbang mencari materi baru untuk belajar Youngjae nantinya, Terkadang senyum-senyum seperti orang Idiot hanya karena mendengar dengusan kecil seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"Aishh.. ku rasa kau belum pernah memberikan materi ini padaku?" Ujar Youngjae dengan raut wajah agak sedikit kesal.

"Semua soal yang aku buat, sudah pernah aku jelaskan padamu, mungkin kau lupa untuk mencatatnya" balas Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya latihan jangan terlalu berpikir keras seperti itu. lihatlah wajahmu itu terlalu banyak kerutan, hahaha"

Plakk*

"Enak saja, kau yang lebih tua lihatlah kerutan diwajahmu bahkan lebih banyak, haha" Youngjae tertawa dengan tanganya yang terus menunjuk letak kerutan diwajah Daehyun.

"Tidak sopan, menunjuk seperti itu pada gurumu," Sombong Daehyun

"Cihh,.. hanya beda satu tahun saja sombong"

"Tetap saja, kau harus hormat"

"Bodo amat, Wleee" Youngjae mengejek Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya, bukan karena jengah atau kesal. Hanya saja tingkah seorang Yoo Youngjae ini selalu membuat hatinya meloncat kegirangan.

" _Dasar murid sialan"_

 _Daejae_

Dilain tempat seorang perempuan tengah asyik mengendarai sebuah mobil dijalanan tidak terlalu ramai, sepertinya dia tengah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaannya dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang, sebelum akhirnya benda persegi panjang yang berada ditas mahalnya berbunyi nyaring.

Drrrrdrrrr*

"Yeoboseo??"

"Annyeong, Eomma? Kau masih mengingatku?"

Ms.Yoo -perempuan tadi- melirik layar handphonenya penasaran. "Ahh,. Kim Hyera, benar ini Kim Hyera?" Kaget Ms.Yoo

"Ah, ternyata eomonim masih mengigatku. Ne, aku Kim Hyera, apa kabar eomonim? Lama kita tidak saling mengobrol lagi"

"Ah,. Kau kemana saja? eomonim pikir kau sudah lupa, eomonim baik. Bagaimana kabar Amerika? Kau masih bekerja disana? Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Rentetan pertanyaan terus terlontar dari mulut Ms.Yoo

"Tenang eomonim, sepertinya pertanyaan itu kita simpan dulu. Sekarang eomonim sedang dimana? Bagaiman kalau kita bertemu di kafe dekat Bandara Incheon sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika berbicara dan bertemu langsung" Ujar Kim Hyera disebrang telepon.

"Kau di Korea? Aish.. kau benar-benar membuat eomonim kaget, baiklah.. eomonim segera kesana kau tunggulah"

-Pip-

Ms.Yoo pun memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tempat perjanjiannya barusan -Bandara-.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

"Jadi, kenapa kau pulang ke Korea tidak bersama orang tua mu?" Ms.Yoo Langsung membuka pembicaraan dengan seseorang didepanya Kim Hyera.

"Ayah dan Ibuku akan menyusul nanti, ada hal yang harus mereka selesaikan disana" jelas Hyera. "Oh, ya eomonim, bagaimana kabar Youngjae? Dia pasti semakin tampan kekeke." Tanya Hyera bermaksud menanyakan hal yang menjadi alasan dia pulang ke Korea.

"Ahh,.. anak itu, tentu. Dia pasti sangat terkejut melihatmu sudah ada dikorea"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"

"Dan melihat pertengkaran tidak bermutu kalian itu, Hmm.. oh ya Eomonim belum sempat berbicara pada Youngjae mengenai perjodohan kalian, Hah,.. lagi pula ibumu mengatakan itu 3 minggu yang lalu bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya sedangkan pekerjaan ku semakin menumpuk minggu-minggu ini" keluh Ms.Yoo.

"Tidak apa-apa eomonim, nanti biar aku yang bicara langsung padanya. Lagi pula pasti dia akan sangat tekejut mendengar berita ini"

"Kau benar, ngomong-ngomong kau ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini?" Tawar Ms.Yoo

"Oh, tidak. Aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Mungkin besok. Besok aku akan kerumah eomonim"

"eomonim tunggu"

"Pasti.."

Obrolan tersebut terus berlanjut, menayakan berbagai hal mengenai orang tua Hyera dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

"Uahh... Selesai juga, nah periksalah pak guru Jung" Youngjae menyodorkan buku tugasnya pada Daehyun.

"Hm.. baru selesai ya anak pintar," Daehyun langsung mengambil buku Youngjae dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Tidak usah mengejek-"

 _*Drrrrdrrrr*_ Suara handphone Youngjae bergetar menghentikan kalimat makian pada Daehyun.

"Yeoboseyo??"

" _Ah, Youngjae. kau jadi meminjam bukunya Lee Jaehan?"_ Terdengar suara Himchan disebrang sana.

"Ne, kemarin aku sudah mengambilnya. Kenapa memang?"

" _Hanya memberitahumu saja, tadi dia menghubungiku, dan dia bilang setelah kau menyalin semua catatannya berikan buku itu padaku_ "

"Hmm.. baiklah, mungkin lusa aku akan membawanya, aku belum selesai menyalinya"

" _Oh,baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong Kau sedang apa? apa aku menggangumu?"_

"Hah.. apalagi, aku sedang belajar dengan guru muda yang tampangnya macam om om pedofil, keke... Tidak tenang saja" Youngjae mengejek lewat matanya

" _Aish,..bocah sialan"_ Dengus Daehyun.

" _Ahh,.Hahaha.. Seperti itu,. baikalah, aku tutp dulu maaf sudah mengganggu waktu belajarmu, sampai jumpa besok"_

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok"

Pip* Youngjae menutup telponya.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu soal peraturan saat belajar" Daehyun menatap Youngjae intens.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Dilarang menerima telpon dari siapapun kecuali dapat izin dariku"

"Ppttmm.. haha, so ngatur. Aku tidak peduli kau hanya mengajariku tanpa embel-embel peraturan macam anak sekolah dasar seperti itu"

"Terserah, aku hanya memberi tahumu sekarang. Apalagi jika yang menghubungimu itu pacarmu, awas saja"

"Jadi kau mengira yang menelponku barusan itu adalah pacarku?"

Daehyun hanya diam malas untuk menjawab dan kembali fokus memeriksa tugas Youngjae.

"Haha.. Dasar guru aneh, itu tadi temanku. Himchan hyung namanya" Jelas Youngjae.

Daehyun mendongkakan kepalanya. "Kau serius?"

"Ia, Dia itu Him-"

"Kau tidak punya pacar?" Daehyun memotong kalimat Youngjae.

"Belum. Lagi pula siapa yang mau dengaku, tidak ada, perempuan itu menjengkelkan menurutku" Tutur Youngjae.

/ _Ya, aku Youngjae,. Aku suka denganmu/_ "Ehmm... Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyukaimu tapi dia laki-laki?" Daehyun mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan cerita mereka, dan menopang dagunya menatap tajam Youngjae.

"Apa? itu lebih mustahil. Mana ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku, Gila juga dia"

/ _Iya aku gila karena mu Youngjae/_

"JJadi.. --"

"Ibu pulang.. Annyeong, Youngjae-yaa?? " Suara teriakan Ms.Yoo terdengar keras membuat kalimat Daehyun bergantung begitu saja.

"Ah, ibu kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Youngjae.

"Iya, oh, Daehyunii masih disini?" Tanya Ms.Yoo

"Ah,. Nde, Eomonim. Aku sedang memeriksa latihan harian Youngjae dulu" Jawab Daehyun.

"Baguslah,.Daehyunii, Eomonim benar-benar terimakasih kau sudah membantu banyak untuk Youngjae"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu eomonim, aku melakukannya dengam senang hati"

"Kalian juga terlihat makin akrab saja, baguslah, jadi kalian tidak terlihat seperti guru dan murid lagi. Oh ya,Youngjae besok ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Kau pasti akan terkejut!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Youngjae keheranan.

"Ada pokonya, Baiklah..lanjutkan belajarnya Eomonim akan siapakan makanan dulu untuk kalian"

"Gomawo,eomonim.." Ujar Daehyun.

"Hmm.." Ms.Yoo pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk itu diruamg tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Jam menunjukan pukul 06:29. Namun seseorang yang berada pada kasur empuknya masih betah pada posisinya. Ia hanya mematikan alarmnya tanpa bergerak lagi sedikitpun. Namun mengingat hari ini adalah jadwal kuliahnya pagi jadi mau tidak mau Youngjae pun bangun dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Pagi ib,--buu?" Youngjae terkejut melihat ada seorang perempuan yang ia kenal berada dimeja makan.

"Ahh,.. _Youngjaee-yaa.._ " Hyera -perempuan tersebut- langsung menyambar Youngjae dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Yak.. Sejak kapan kau tiba-tiba ada disini?" Youngjae melepas pelukanya dan bertanya keheranan.

"Kau kaget? Aku baru sampai kemarin diKorea. Kau tidak merindukanku?" Keluh Hyera dengan bibirnya yang dipautkan.

Youngjae mencubit gemas pipi berisi Hyera, "Siapa bilang anak manjaaa!"

"Yakkk.." *Plakkk* "Sakit.. " keluh Hyera.

Ms.Yoo datang dengan semangkuk Kimchi ditanganya dan menengahi pertengkaran tidak bermutu antara Youngjae dan Hyera "Hey, ini masih pagi kenapa harus bertengkar? Kemarilah ibu sudah siapakan sarapan pagi yang enak untuk kalian"

"Uah... eomonim, ini terlihat enak sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak mencoba masakan eomonim"

"Makanya,. jangan terlalu lama di Amerika, Kau akan rugi tidak dapat jatah makanan enak lagi dari ibuku" Cerca Youngjae.

"Kau dari dulu tetap sama menyebalkan!" Hyera mengangkat garpunya memukul gemas pada Youngjae.

"Sudah.. sudah,.. cepatlah makan nanti kau kesiangan Youngjae-ya.. " Lagi-lagi Ms.Yoo menengahi berdebatan mereka. Youngjae hanya melirik tajam kearah Hyera, dan mengangguk mengerti pada ibunya.

Hyera Dan Youngjae adalah teman dekat sejak mereka kecil, tentunya karena faktor orangtua mereka yang dekat juga. Tidak ada kata "akur" bagi mereka berdua, setiap mereka bertemu ada saja hal yang -sesungguhnya tidak penting memang- untuk dipertengkarkan. Seperti tadi hanya gara-gara kedatangan Hyera, Youngjae langsung membuat moodnya kesal. Tapi mereka akan berbaikan lagi dan bermain bersama melupakan hal yang tadinya diributkan. Seperti itulah mereka, Namun seprtinya Hyera merasa jika itu adalah sebuah kecocokan untuk suatu hubungan. Ketika orangtuanya memberitahukan tentang perjodohannya dengan Youngjae, Hyera tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaanya, Ia menyukai Youngjae begituoun sebaliknya *pikiran Hyera* Itu akan membuat suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagi dia dan Youngjae. Tapi Hyera tidak tau bagaimana isi sesungguhnya dari hati seorang Yoo Youngjae. Apakah Youngjae benar seperti pikiranya? atau Bahkan Youngjae tidak menganggap Hyera sama sekali? entahlah Hanya Youngjae yang tau soal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

"Pagi Hyung~~~" Youngjae berteriak mengagetkan Himchan yang sedang asyik dengan dunia handphonenya.

"Ssstttt.. bisa kau diam? aku sedang fokus?"

Jawab Himchan.

"Kau sedang apa? apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran dan mengintip sedikit pada layar handphone Himchan.

"Ehh,.. kau tidak boleh liat, sana-sana" Usir Himchan.

"Yak.. kau kenapa hyung??" Heran Youngjae.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu, jangan ganggu aku" Himchan langsung pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang terpatung bingung melihat tingkah temanya yang satu itu.

"Dia kenapa? Aneh sekali?" Youngjae mencoba acuh, dan pergi kekantin tanpa Himchan, mengingat jam Istirahat yang limit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Youngjae tengah asyik meminum jusnya yang baru saja ia beli, ia berpikir, "lama juga aku tidak pergi ke rooftop lagi" Dan iapun berlenggang pergi menaiki setiap tangga yang ia pijak. Hingga sampailah ditempat tujuanya, ketika Youngjae membuka pintu rooptop Youngjae melihat Himchan disana dengan... seorang laki-laki.

"A.. ku tidak tahuu,.. apakah ini benar-"

"Dengarlah,.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tolong jangan membuatku menunggu lama atas jawabanmu itu"

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kau tau,. sebelum kau mengatakan itu semua aku sudah menyukaimu dari sejak aku pindah kejurusan ini, kau adalah alasanku untuk bisa ada disini dan kau-"

"Jadi jawabanmu? "

"Ia aku mau jadi namjachingumu Bang Yongguk"

Chuu*

Youngjae terbelalak kaget melihat adegan didepannya dengan mata sipitnya dibalik pintu, Ia melihat itu, Ia tau semuanya Yongguk mencium Himchan.

Jam kuliah terakhir telah usai, Mr.Park telah pergi sejak 15menit yang lalu, semua mahasiswa mulai berhamburan keluar meninggalkan kelasnya, kecuali Youngjae yang masih menatap kosong lurus kedepan dan Himchan yang tengah asyik membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Himchan.

"Ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku hyung?" Tanya balik Youngjae.

"Eoh? apa? tidak ada" jawab Himchan gelagapan.

"Lalu siapa itu Bang Yongguk?" Youngjae masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Hah.? Kau.."

"Aku tau semuanya, jadi jelaskanlah" Youngjae melirik tajam kearah Himchan meminta penjelasan

Himchan hanya menelan ludahnya kasar. "Baiklah, ikut aku"

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

 _#Rooftop_

"Jadi.. ?"

"Aku tau ini salah, bahkan ini adalah dosa besar. mencintai seorang laki-laki kau tau itu bukan, Yongguk adalah salah satu alasan aku ada disini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mohon Youngjae, Hanya kau yang tau tentang hal ini"

"Aku tau hyung, yang aku minta kau menjelaskannya padaku tentang apa yang aku lihat tadi"

"Baiklah,.. Aku menyukai Yongguk saat pertama kali aku masuk Universitas ini. Aku pikir Yongguk tidak sama denganku. Dia hanya acuh padaku saat dia menjadi wakil senat kala itu. Aku tau Yongguk adalah anak Bisnis. Dan aku bersikeras untuk tetap bisa dekat dengan Yongguk dan mencoba berbagai cara untuk bisa pindah jurusan dan bisa sekelas denganya"

Youngjae hanya mendengar dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Lanjutkan.. "

"Ya, Akhirnya aku berhasil pindah mengambil Bisnis walaupun harus cekcok dulu dengan ayahku. Tapi tidak untuk satu kelas dengan Yongguk. Setiap jam istirahat aku selalu mengusahakan agar dapat bertemu dengan nya, tapi gagal dan gagal. Hingga akhirnya aku tidak menyangka seorang Bang Yongguk mengechatku untuk pertama kalinya dan dia mengajakku untuk bertemu langsung dirooftop, ya seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia tau aku selalu mencarinya disetiap jam istirahat. Dan kau tau dia menyukaiku juga. Ini sebuah keajaiban yang sepertinya mengatakan jika aku berhak memilikinya. Ya semacam itu" Tutup cerita Himchan.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kau yang menyukai seorang laki-laki, tapi bagaimana jika semua orang tau hyung?"

"Itu dia jadi ku mohon jangan pernah bocorkan ini kesiapapun, hanya kau, aku dan Yongguklah yang tau" Himchan memegang tangan Youngjae memohon keras.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah,. Aku akan tutup mulut"

"Terimakasih Yoo Youngjae, kau memang sahabat terbaiku" Himchan langsung memeluk Youngjae senang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Youngjae membuka pintu kayu yang berdiri tegak di depannya, baru saja Youngjae masuk tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan mengagetkannya dari belakang ia tau siapa pelakunya.

"Yak bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas dulu sebentar? Aku baru pulang" Tolak Youngjae.

"Hehe.. maafkan aku tapi aku hanya mencoba membuatmu senang dengam sebuah pelukan hangat dariku keke.." Hyera berkikik senang.

"Ck, ada apa denganmu? Gombalan mu itu membuat ku merinding hihh" Youngjae membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyera.

"Aku tidak menggombalimu Tuan sok pintar, Baiklah cepat kau ganti dulu pakianmu itu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi"

"Ck, aku tidak bisa mengobrol lama-lama, aku punya jadwal belajar dengan seseorang"

"Siapa? " Belum dijawab Youngjae langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan Hyera yang terpaku disana.

"Hey, bocah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Teriak Hyera.

Youngjae hanya berlenggang tidak peduli Hyera terus memanggilnya.

Youngjae baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah buku kecil di tanganya.

"Ck.. kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang?" Tanya Youngjae heran.

"Aku sudah izin pada eomonim, untuk berada disini. Dan" Hyera menarik tangan Youngjae untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran sambil nyimpan bukunya di atas meja.

"Keke.. kau tau aku dan kau, Kita maksudku telah dujodohkan oleh orangtua kita" Jelas Hyera to the point.

"Mwoo?" Kaget Youngjae.

"Aku tau kau akan kaget, Eomonim belum sempat membicarakan ini langsung padamu jadi yah, lebih baik aku yang memberi tahumu kan?" Hyera tersenyum senang melihat rekasi Youngjae dan tanganya yang masih memegang tangan Youngjae dengan erat.

"Tunggu, aku sejujurnya tidak suka dengan perjodohan sepeti ini!, Sepertinya aku ini tidak bisa mencari jodohku sendiri saja"

"Kita bisa melewatinya bersama, Kau dan Aku kita anggap semuanya seperti pertemanan kita dulu"

"Yang sering bertengkar maksudmu?"

"Bukan bodoh" Hyera mendorong kepala Youngjae dengan tiga jarinya. "Seperti kau akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatku tersenyum kembali disaat aku sedih, kau akan selalu memberikanku es krim vanilla saat moodku dalam keadaan buruk, Dan kau akan selalu ada untukku saat semuanya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan cuma kau. tidak ada yang lain.Aku hanya menginginkan Youngjae kecilku yang dulu." Lanjut Hyera dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Entah kenapa Youngjae merasa dadanya penuh dengan semua kalimat Hyera apakah ia juga menyukai Hyera? Youngjae tidak tau apakah ia bisa menerima Hyera? Jujur, dulu memang sempat ada rasa harapan kecil untuk menyukai Hyera tapi itu dulu, Youngjae berpikir terlalu seringnya mereka bertengkar apakah itu termasuk hubungan baik -ya walaupun nantinya mereka akan baikkan lagi- Tapi Youngjae juga membutuhkan hal-hal manis. Dan itu tidak pernah Youngjae dapatkan dari Hyera, Ia merasa jika hanya dialah yang selalu melakukan itu tapi tidak dengan Hyera, Apakah perasaan Youngjae datang lagi pada Hyera? Atau entahlah, Youngjae terus bergelut dengan pikiranya. Saat Youngjae tengah sibuk dengan pikiranya, Hyera mencoba memanfaatkan keadaaan dengan cara mendekati wajah Youngjae dan mencium menciumnya. Youngjae jelas kaget dengan kejadian dadakan itu, hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan atau balasan dari Youngjae, Sebelum akhirnya pintu kayu tiba-tiba terbuka menampakan sosok laki-laki dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Annyeong... Young,.. Jae ya" Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, saat dia melihat muridnya dengan seseorang disana disofa itu tempat ia mengajari Youngjae mereka berciuman mesra. Youngjae terbelalak kaget dan langsung mendorong Hyera pelan menjauhkannya dari tubuh kecilnya.

"Ah,.. Dae..hyun hyung,." Kaget Youngjae.

/ _Youngjae-yaa/_

 _*Kraak*_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hay..hai,..Chap3 nongol maaf kalo cerita diakhirnya digantung, emang sengaja.. saya tidak bisa membuat chapter ending yang bagus jadi ya.. maen gantung" aja '-'... BTW Hyera itu saya pemirsa.. :'D wkwk.. /boong ding/ Thanks buat kalian yang sudah review, follow, like segala macem. Saya senang sekali.

Pokonya terima kasih banyak.. /Tebar flying kiss dari Youngjae/ :3 ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a. DaeJae

 **Other Cast**

Ms.Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Kim Hyera yang lain akan menyusul

 **NOTE** : Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Daehyun gelagapan melihat adegan yang baru saja terpampang jelas didepanya, benar-benar membuat hatinya _rapuh._

"La... lanjukan, saja. iya, aku akan keluar" Daehyun langsung pergi sebelum akhirnya seseorang berteriak dan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu hyung, empp-"

"Maafkan aku,seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" Daehyun memotong kalimat Youngjae dan mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, kita mulai belajar sekarang. Ujian tengah semester-ku sudah mulai dekat" Youngjae menarik Daehyun masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi. Mencoba melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Dia siapa Youngjae-ya?" Hyera bertanya pada Youngjae.

"Dia guru pribadiku, namanya Jung Daehyun Hyung" Youngjae memperkenalkan gurunya tersebut.

"Halo, aku Kim Hyera. Calon tunanganya Yoo Youngjae" Hyera menyodorkan tanganya bermaksud ramah pada seseorang didepannya, Dan jangan lupakan senyuman itu, senyuman yang menurut Daehyun senyuman mengejek bahwa dia berhak memiliki Youngjae.

"Daehyun, Jung Daehyun" Daehyun benar-benar malas meladeni perempuan yang mengaku calon tunangan Youngjae tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan belajar deng-"

"Aku akan disini menemanimu, tidak masalahkan?" Kalimat Youngjae terputus ketika Hyera tiba-tiba menyahut dengan entengnya.

" _oh tuhan, singkirkanlah wanita menjijikan ini"_ Daehyun bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Tapi-.."

"Bolehkan Daehyun oppa?" Hyera kini bertanya pada Daehyun.

"eeuhh??" Daehyun berpikir apakah akan terjadi hal baik jika dia mengijinkan Hyera ikut gabung diacara _Pdkt-annya_ pada Youngjae. Jika ia menolak akan ada rasa tidak enak dan akan terlalu terlihat jika dia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Youngjae -memang- opsi yang sulit.

"Ya... bolehh,." Jawab Daehyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Oh ya hyung, Tugas yang kemarin yang kau berikan padaku aku sudah mengerjakannya, ini" Youngjae menyodorkan buku tugasnya.

"Hari ini kau hanya mendengarkan materi baru dariku, dan ada latihan-latihan kecil dijam terakhir nanti" Daehyun terus mencoba tetap tenang, tapi matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari tangan Hyera yang terus brgelayut manja disana.

"Oh, Baiklah" Youngjae mencoba fokus, dia sebenarnya tidak enak karena ada Hyera disampingnya. Ini bisa mengganggu acara belajarnya tapi dia juga tidak mungkin harus mengusir Hyera juga.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Daehyun masih berkumat kamit menjelaskan materi yang ia berikan pada Youngjae. Namun sejak 20 menit yang lalu Hyera terus mengajak Youngjae berbicara dan membuatnya kesal. Sudah kali ke empat dia memperingati Hyera tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah.

"Youngjae-ya, kau belum makan siang bukan?," Hyera bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Youngjae tidak menjawab ia hanya fokus pada apa yang Daehyun jelaskan padanya.

"Ehmm... maaf bisakah anda membiarkan Youngjae untuk tetap fokus pada pelajarannya?" Ujar Daehyun sedikit memahan emosi.

"Aku hanya peduli pada kekasihku, apa salah?Hyera mencoba membela diri.

"Kau mengajaknya diwaktu yang salah"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang protes?"

"Aku gurunya dan untuk kali ini aku berhak mengaturnya" Daehyun mulai emosi, namun masih dalam nada bicara yang lembut.

"Sudah, maafkan dia hyung.. aku akan berbicara padanya sebentar" Youngjae menarik Hyera membawanya jauh dari Daehyun.

"Yakkk.. Sakiitt, " Hyera memukul tangan Youngjae yang masih setia menariknya.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? biarkan aku belajar dengan fokus"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Dengar, diposisi saat ini memang kaulah yang salah, aku jdi tidak enak padanya"

"Ck... alasan, lagi pula kenapa harus ada guru pengajar tambahan macam dia, kau kan bisa belajar denganku yang jelas lebih pintar darinya"

"Dia lebih pintar darimu, kau tidak tau saja siapa dia. Sudahlah, sekarang kau pulang besok kita bertemu lagi" Bujuk Youngjae.

"Yak, kau memgusirku?"

"Bukan seperti itu-"

"Ehmm.. Maaf mengganggu, Youngjae-yaa aku rasa aku tidak bisa lama-lama hari ini, aku ada jam pertemuan dengan dosen" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Eh,. tapi hyung, setidaknya kau beri aku tugas untuk minggu depan"

"Kurasa tidak dulu, kau pelajari saja materi yang sudah aku berikan minggu kemarin dan yang tadi"

"Emm..aku minta maaf soal tadi," Youngjae meminta maaf dengan nada merasa berslahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati hyung" Ujar Youngjae.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja. Sejujurnya ia muak dengan melihat tingkah Hyera yang so perhatian pada Youngjae. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja mungkin itu lebih baik, sepertinya Youngjae juga butuh istirahat setidaknya untuk hari ini. Begitulah oikuran Daehyun.

"Akhirnya pergi juga" Hyera yang tadi hanya diam saja kini membuka mulutnya.

"Dan lihatlah gara-gara kau dia pergi,Akkh.. Kau ini benar-benar" Kesal Youngjae.

"Terus saja kau membelanya, aku jadi curiga. jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya" ketus Hyeri

"Yakk, kau gial? Dia laki-laki aku juga laki-laki" Youngjae mendorong kepala Hyera lembut.

"Acchhh.. Yak, apa salahnya? Mungkin nanti, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan kau akan menyukainya".

"Cukup, aku malas mendengar nya, terserah kau saja berpendapat seperti apapun. Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau kenapa?" Heran Hyera "Aaiishh... Kenapa kau tidak peka padaku sih aiishh...?" Lajutnya lagi kesal

"Apa?" Youngjae menjawab dengan balik brtanya..

"Aiishh.. kau menyebalkan"

"Ahkk.. Jangan bilang kau cemburu padanya?" Tebak Youngjae. Hyera hanya memutar bola mata hitamnya jengah.

"Mpptt.. Hahahaaa... kau ini aneh sekali, bisa-bisanya kau cemburu pada guruku sendiri" Youngjae tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan terus memegang perutnya sakit.

"Bisa jadi, apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini? Aku lihat dri tatapan matanya sepertinya dia menyukaimu" Hyera masih dengan emosinya.

"Hahaha.. Pikiran mu terlalu jauh nyonya Kim, terserah kau sajalah,." Youngjae malas meladeni Hyera kali ini. Dan pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hyera

"Yak Jangan meremehkan pendapatku, Yakk Yoo Youngjaee,... Aishh"

"Awas saja kalo sampai kau menyukainya" Hyera berdesis pelan.

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Hembusan angin terasa begitu menggelitik di setiap inci tubuh seseorang yang kini tengah asyik berbincang hangat di atas atap kampus mereka -YonggukHimchan- tidak lupa disana juga ada pria manis dengan tatapan bosannya dan duduk manja di bangku sebelah Himchan.

"Sampai kapan kalian terus bermesraan seperti itu didepanku?" Youngjae menatap malas pada dua pria yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya.

"keke.. Maaf ya, Hey lagi juga kemana Hyera? Dia tidak menguntit mu lagi?" Tanya Himchan.

"Ckk.. paling dia sedang reuni dengan teman-teman, -nya"

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? baik-baik saja bukan?" Himchan mencoba mengajak Youngjae berbincang.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencoba membuka hatiku lagi padanya"

"lalu?"

"Entahlah hyung, aku bingung.Disisi lain aku akui aku menyukainya, tp terkadang hatiku berkata bahwa dia tidak cocok denganku" Keluh Youngjae.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran spontan Himchan "Aku tau siapa yang cocok denganmu?" Youngjae hanya melirik penasaran.

"Jung Daehyun, guru mu itu" Lanjut Himchan

"Ahh,. dia lagi" keluh Youngjae

"Kenapa? kurasa kalian ya memang cocok"

"Aku tidak sepertimu hyung! Lagi juga dia berpendidikan tinggi mana ada dia menyukai pria"

"Semua bisa saja terjadi, kenapa tidak? Ingat kau dan Hyera hanya dijodohkan, kalian tidak akan bahagia jika cinta dari salah satu kalian tidak didasari dari hati"

"Maksudmu pemaksaan?"

"Iya semacam itu"

"Cinta harus didasari dari hati kecilmu, jika kau tidak menyukai seseorang lalu kau tetap memaksa untuk menyukai-nya tetap saja kau tidak akan bahagia nantinya" Yongguk menimpali

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang mencoba menjerumuskanku? "

"aku menasehatimu Yoo Youngjae" Ujar Himchan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta, selagi kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan bahagia bersama kenapa tidak?" Lanjut Yongguk.

"Apa itu dasar cinta kalian juga?" Youngjae bertanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Himchan menimpali. Tiba-tiba suara khas dari aplikasi kakao talk Youngjae berbunyi nyaring.

 _From:_ Jung Daehyun

 _"Ini aku Daehyun, Jika jam kelas terakhirmu selesai bisa kau datang kesebuah taman kota dekat kampusmu. Aku ada disana sekarang!! Aku ingin memberimu materi sisa kemarin"_

 _To:_ Jung Daehyun

 _"Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi, aku akan kesana"_

SEND*

"Ehmm.. aku pulang duluan ya hyung, kalian tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal?" Ujar Youngjae

"Buru-buru sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Himchan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku pergi dulu ya bye.." Youngjae pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Himchan dan Yongguk disana.

"Dasar anak itu".

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Taman Kota*

Seorang pria tengah duduk dipinggiran danau kecil dengan kacamata yang menggantung di hidung mancungnya, serta tangannya yang terus membolak balik tiap lembaran buku ditanganya. Baru saja ia akan melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya tiba-tiba suara seorang pria lain mengagetkannya.

"Ehmm.. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Ahh,. Youngjae, kau mengagetkanku saja. Duduklah" Daehyun mengeser duduknya untuk mempersilahkan Youngjae duduk si sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Youngjae merasa terpaku diam seperti patung melihat ada yang aneh dengan penampilan gurunya kali ini.

"Youngjae-yaa??" Panggil Daehyun, karena Youngjae tak kunjung duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh, iya... aku duduk" jawab Youngjae gugup

"Ini, aku sudah menyalin semua materinya, Tolong untuk sering kau baca dan pelajari lagi. Aku rasa ini nanti akan keluar ketika Ujian tengah semestermu" Ujar Daehyun.

"Oh, iya aku akan mempelajarinya, tenang saja" Masih dengan gugup nada berbicara Youngjae. Youngjae terus menatap Daehyun dalam diam, Youngjae bersumpah demi apapun Daehyun berlipat-lipan tampan saat ini, lihatlah baju kaos yang Ia gunakan dengan kancing kameja yang ia biarkan terbuka menambah kesan ketampanannya. Dan tolong kacamata yang yang bertengger sempurna dihidung mancungnya itu susungguh membuat Daehyun terlihat sempurna, Sangat berbeda pada biasanya ketika Daehyun mengunjungi rumah Youngjae untuk mengajarnya, selalu saja baju rumahan biasa yang selalu menempel ditubuh berisinya. Membuat kesan guru nya jelas tak terlihat. Persetan dengan pikiran itu semua Youngjae mencoba bertanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu,?" Ujar Youngjae. "Tapi ini bukan tentang pelajaran" Lanjut Youngjae.

"Tanyakan saja," Jawab Daehyun santai

"Ehhmm... ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat beda hari ini, emm maksudku kacamata yang kau pakai itu,.. yaa ituu.. Bagus, Hehe" Youngjae membuang mukanya malu. Apa maksud kalimatnya barusan? dan apa itu kalimat hehe diakhir benar-benar memalukan.

" _Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini hanya gara-gara melihat stlye-nya yang beda akkhh"_ Youngjae bergerutu didalam hatinya.

"Ahkk.. kau menyukai kacamata ini? Aku memang jarang sekali memakainya hanya ketika kuliah saja,itu pun ya karena kebutuhan mataku. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka memakai kacamata membuat hidungku pegal menahannya, kekeke" Tidak ada nada curiga dari kalimat Daehyun, ia menjawab santai pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Tapi kau telihat lebih bagus saat menggunakannya" Ujar Youngjae.

"Ahh,.. kau ini bisa saja" Daehyun senyum samar, ada nada bahagia saat mendengar kalimat Youngjae barusan.

"Kau sudah makan? aku membeli roti sandwich tadi tapi aku tidak nafsu lagi untuk memakannya, kau mau?" Daehyun menawarkan jajanan yang ia beli tadi.

"Kau benar tidak mau?" Tanya Youngjae lagi.

"Sudah makan saja, ini" Daehyun memberikan rotinya pada Youngjae.

"Gomawoo,..!!" Youngjae mulai memakan roti yang Daehyun berikan, Ya perlu diakui memang jika dia benar-benar lapar kali ini.

"Pelan-pelan saja, jangan terburu-buru aku tidak akan meminta rotinya lagi" Canda Daehyun. Daehyun terus memperhatikan Youngjae melihatnya sedekat ini membuatnya tersenyum samar, Tingkahnya lucu sekali, membuat Daehyun terus tersenyum bahagia. Terlalu bersemangat Youngjae dalam acara memakan rotinya, gigitan kecil mulai berjatuh mengenai baju Youngjae.

"Aaiisshh" Desis Youngjae.

"Aku sudah bilang pelan-pelan saja, sini biar aku bersihkan" Tawar Daehyun. Belum sempat menolak Youngjae terpaku melihat Daehyun mendekatinya dan mulai membersihkan kotaran pada bajunya. Ini terlalu dekat bahkan wajah Daehyun beberapa senti lagi mendekati wajah Youngjae. Kali ini Youngjae tidak bisa berbohong ia mengakui bahwa Daehyun sangatlah... Tampan.

" _Siall... Ternyata dia Tampan juga dilihat dari dekat, Akkh"_

"Selesai" Ujar Daehyun.

"ehmm.. Gomawo!" Daehyun hanya tersenyum kemudian dia melihat jam yang melingkar ditanganya menunjukan waktu 04:16 PM.

"Ah.. ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Aku menunggu Himchan hyung menjemputku" Ujar Youngjae beralasan, Ia tau itu adalah alasan konyol., Ia hanya asal menjawab karena entah kenapa dia selalu gugup setengah mati ketika mata elang Daehyun bertemu dengan mata cantiknya. Padahal Himchan juga sepertinya masih betah diatas rooftop kampusnya. mana mau juga dia menjemputnya sekarang.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu, tenang saja"

"Mwoo???"

"Ayoo,.. cepatlah"

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

Youngjae membantingkan tubuhnya dia atas kasur empuk yang berukuran king size itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan seketika bayangan-bayangan yang ia lakukan hari ini terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya,.

 _"Jung Daehyun, gurumu itu"_

 _"ku rasa kalian yaa memang cocok"_

 _Tampan_ _,. dia sangat tampan.._

"Tampan.. ia, aku baru tau jika dia setampan itu dari dekat" Youngjae tiba-tiba bergumam kecil.

"Aish apa yang aku katakan barusan?" Youngjae terperanjat kaget. "tidak.. tidak, tidak mungkin, jauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu Yoo Youngjae jauhkan, lebih baik aku membersihkan diri. Ugghhh,. kenapa terasa cape sekali hari ini" Youngjae menggeliat merasakan betapa capenya ia hari ini. Youngjae sekilas melirik jam disudut kamarnya kemudian dia menghela nafasnya dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/TBC/**

 **NOTE** : Btw Hyera disini seumuran ama Youngjae. Gimana??? Udah mulai tercium nih bau-bau Youngjae bakal suka ama Daehyun :D. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya...

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, gk sempet bls krena bnyaknya tugas negara(?) ini aja umpet-umpetan buat bisa di update lagi.. Makasihh ya~~ :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a. DaeJae

 **Other Cast**

Ms.Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Kim Hyera yang lain akan menyusul

 **NOTE:** Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'.

.

.

.

.

Daejae

 _7 Hari Sebelum UTS_

Youngjae terus berkutat dengan soal latihan dadakan yang Daehyun berikan barusan. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik gurunya tersebut yang tampangnya sangat menjengkelkan itu. Coba saja, 10 menit yang lalu Youngjae tidak membuka pintu rumahnya pasti tidak akan seprti ini ujung-ujungnya.

flashback*

 _Tiiingg..._

 _Youngjae mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi nyaring, dengan wajah malasnya Youngjae bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu tersebut, Disana terlihat Daehyun berdiri mematung._

" _Ah,.. Hyung tumben kau dat-"_

" _Kita latihan soal sekarang" Ujar Daehyun_

" _Mwoo??_ " _Kaget Youngjae._

flashback off*

"Sudah kau kerjakan? aku sudah memberikan mu banyak waktu. Jangan bilang kau belum selesai mengerjakannya" Daehyun membuyarkan pikiran Youngjae.

"Ck.. beri aku tambahan waktu...?"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus konsisten. Gunakanlah waktumu itu sebaik-baiknya"

"So galak" Youngjae mendengus kecil, Daehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"10 menit lagi" ujar Daehyun.

"Yak,. kau mengerjaiku?" Youngjae berteriak tak terima.

"Tidak, makanya cepat kau kerjakan"

"Ck.. menyebalkan, kenapa kau harus datang dadakan seperti ini? Aku bahkan belum sempat menyiapakan materinya,dan bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal mengajariku??" Youngjae terus mencerca gurunya tersebut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia buat.

"Justru itu, Aku memang sengaja datang kemari. Hanya untuk mengetestmu saja, apakah kau sudah siapa atau tidak menghadapi Ujan Tengah Semester yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi"

"Tapi setidaknya kau beritahu ku atau meng-"

"Aaasyuuutt.. kau kerjakan saja cepat jangan banyak bicara" Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae. Youngjae hanya melirik malas pada gurunya tersebut. Akhirnya mau tidak mau dengan waktu yang masih tersisa Youngjae mengerjakan soal-soal terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"Ini, kau periksa dengan baik" Youngjae menyerahkan bukunya didepan wajah Daehyun.

"Tidak sopan" Dengus Daehyun. Youngjae hanya memeletkan lidahnya sok mengejek.

Ketika Daehyun tengah memeriksa tugasnya, terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Yoo Youngjae untuk menanyakan -sesuatu yang tidak penting memang- tapi dia benar-benar penasaran, dan memang butuh pendapat dari gurunya tersebut. Ia juga agak ragu untuk menanyakannya, namun rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang tinggi akhirnya Youngjae mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menanyakanya.

"Ehhm.. Hyungg??"

"Hmmm..." Daehyun masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi diluar materi ini" Lanjut Youngjae. Merasa Youngjae akan berbicara serius Daehyun langsung melirik sekilas pada Youngjae -penasaran-.

"Katakan,"

"Hmm.. Apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika kau menyukai seseorang?" Celetuk Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya keheranan.

"Ck,Jawab saja"

"Aku akan merasakan sesuatu seperti kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutku, terus mencari kesempatan untuk bisa menatapnya secara diam, atau jantungku yang tiba-tiba bedetak kencang saat pandangan kita bertemu, ya seperti itu" Jelas Daehyun.

"Ahh,. Apa ada pengecualian dalam hal cinta?"

"Setauku tidak ada, kau berhak mencintai siapa pun, tanpa batasan tanpa pengecualian" Daehyun mengerutkan kembali alisnya mencoba menerka apa maksud pertanyaan Youngjae. Apa ia bertanya perihal tentang Hyera yang statusnya sebagai calon tunanganya? Tapi untuk apa pertanyaan itu? Daehyun mencoba menepis pikiranya, Dan kembali fokus pada pertanyaan Youngjae berikutnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukai-"

"Hyera maksudmu?" Masih dalam mode menerka maksud Youngjae. Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae.

Youngjae terbelalak kaget, Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan -bukan- Tapi tiba-tiba rasa tidak enaknya terhadap Daehyun yang statusnya sebagai gurunya itu muncul lagi, "Ahhh..eemm ya Itu Hyera" Jawab Youngjae Akhirnya.

"Bukankah Hyera calon tunanganmu? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? jangan-jangan kau belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ya, aku memang belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, Aku hanya ragu dan takut. Sebenarnya aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku, Hyera adalah teman ku sejak kecil. Bahkan kami sangat dekat, ya seperti saudara. Tapi aku tidak memiliki rasa suka sedikitpun terhadapnya. Hanya sebatas teman bagiku tidak lebih". Ujar Youngjae panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa kau merasakan semua yang kukakatakn tadi, akhir-akhir ini?"

"..." Diam. Youngjae hanya Diam. Bukan ini maksud pertanyaan Youngjae. Kenapa jadi membicarakan Hyera? Ia hanya ingin tau pendapat Daehyun tentang bagaimana jika ia menyukai seorang pria, kenapa jadi Hyera? Youngjae berpikir sejenak, Sepertinya itu memang hal yang tidak sopan mungkin untuk ditanyakan pada gurunya tersebut. Dan membuatnya agak ragu juga untuk mengelak., tapi ya sudah,.. syukur saja Daehyun tidak menyadari maksud aslinya.

"Hey,." Daehyun melambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Youngjae.

"A,.. ya hyung" Kaget Youngjae.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ah,. tidak-tidak. Lupakan masalah tadi, Kita mulai lagi saja belajarnya".Baru saja Youngjae akan kembali fokus pada pelajarannya, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Youngjae terbuka menampakan Ms.Yoo datang dengan puluhan barang-barang belanjaannya yang ia bawa.

"Hallo, sayangg.. Lihatlah ibu membeli banyak barang persiapan untukmu!!" Ms.Yoo berteriak bahagia dan menghampiri anaknya tersebut.

"Eh, ada Daehyuniie, tumben kemari? bukankah tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini?" Tanya Ms.Yoo yang baru menyadari kehadiran Daehyun.

"Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan soal-soal latihan untuk Youngjae, eomoniim" Jawab Daehyun.

"Baguslah, Youngjae terlihat banyak perubahan setelah kau mengajarinya, eomonim senang melihatnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong Eomoniim juga tidak perlu memberitahumu tentang berita bahagia ini lewat telepon bukan?"

"Berita bahagia??.." Ujar Daehyun pelan.

"Ia, Youngjae akan segera melangsungkan tunanganya dengan Hyera. Waah,. ibu benar-benar tidak sabar sayang melihatmu berdiri dialtar sana dengan gagahnya dan-".

"MWOO???" Youngjae memotong ucapan ibunya dengan ekspresi kekagetannya. Bukan hanya Youngjae yang kaget dengan berita ini, Tapi.. oke masih ada Daehyun disana yang hanya membelalakan mata Indahnya, bukan hanya kaget tapi dia juga merasa seperti dilempar pisau tajam yang menancap sempurna diulu hatinya secara bersamaan.

"Ia sayang, kenapa kau kaget seperti itu hmm?? Keluarga Kim sudah kembali ke Korea kemarin sore dan akan menemui kita malam ini. Maaf sebelumnya ibu tidak memberitahumu tentang kepulangan calon mertuamu itu" Jelas Ms.Yoo masih dengan ekspresi bahagiannya.

"Tapi bu, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Tolak Youngjae halus.

"Bukankah kau senang, jika pertunangannya dipercepat? kau akan lebih merasa tenang jika kalian berdua sudah ada ikatan,. Ahh,. sudahlah, ibu lelah. masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ibu kerjakan, belum lagi menyiapkan hidangan untung tamu besar kita nanti malam, dan oh ya, Daehyunii Jangan lupa untuk datang diacara- _nya_ nanti eomoniim ingin kau jadi pendamping Youngjae, Yahh anggap saja sebagai kakaknya yang merestui adiknya untuk bertunangan,. keke" Ms.Yoo terus mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, tanpa tau ada seseorang yang menahan sakit oleh kata-katanya barusan.

"Ah,. Paas,. tii eomiim, aku akan datang" Daehyun menunjukan senyum palsunya didepan Ms.Yoo.

"Kalo perlu, kau juga bisa ajak teman wanitamu," Tambah Ms.Yoo

"Bu,. sudahlahh, kau bilang kau lelah. Sekarang ibu pergi ke kamar dan Istirahatlah, aku akan melanjutkan belajarku dengan Daehyun Hyung," Potong Youngjae, Youngjae sadar ada ekspresi tidak baik yang terpancar diwajah tampan gurunya itu. Bermaksud menyelamatkan keadaan alhasil dia mengusir ibunya dengam lembut.

"Baiklahh,.. jangan terlalu sore, kau juga harus siap-siap untuk pertemuan nanti malam"

"Ia ibu,. Sekarang Istirahatlah" Usir Youngjae lagi, Ms.Yoo akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi di ruang tengah.

"Maafkan ibuku ya, dia memang sedikit cerewet" Ujar Youngjae.

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Hyera aku ikut senang" _Kembali_ senyum palsu itu ditunjukannya lagi, namun kali ini pada Youngjae.

"Hey, aku bahkan belum menyematkan cincin dijarinya, kenapa kau sudah mengucapkannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja aku sebagai orang pertama yang memberimu ucapan"

"Hmm.. terimakasih"

Daehyun menekankan pada kata _-Tidak apa-apa-_ padahal hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi, Ingin rasanya ia menangis namun itu bukanlah solusi yang tepat untuk kesakitan hatinya saat ini. Hatinyaa, telah pergi. Tidak separuh hatinya akan pergi. Murid kesayangannya Yoo Youngjae akan segera pergi. Ini konyol memang, menyukai muridnya sendiri parahnya muridnya itu seorang lelaki pula. jelas-jelas itu semua tidak mungkin untuk dipertahankan. Salahkan hatinya yang selalu menanti-nanti, menanti-nanti untuk mengakui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Dan kenyataannya sekarang, Youngjae telah direbut lebih cepat oleh seseorang, Ia kalah. Akankah perasaannya berhenti sampai disini? dan merelakan Youngjae begitu saja? kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

Suasanan dikediaman rumah Yoo nampak ramai, Tamu yang ditunggu- _nya_ sudah datang. Mr.Kim dan Ms.Kim mulai berbincang hangat dimeja makan dengan tuan rumah, Hyera terus mengajak Youngjae berbincang namun hanya jawaban-jawaban kecil yang Hyera dengar dari mulut calon tunanganya tersebut, membuatnya kesal dan muak.

"Eomoniim, izinkan aku dan Youngjae berkeliling sebentar" Ucap Hyera.

"Oh,tentu silahkan,. nanti eomoniim akan memanggil kalian jika hidangan sudah siap" balas Ms.Yoo.

 _Taman belakang kediaman rumah Yoo_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Celetuk Hyera.

"Tidak ada"

"Bohong, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu bukan?"

"Tidak juga"

"Youngjae-yaa aku ini calon tunanganmu, ceritakan saja jika ada masalah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi terus kau abaikan seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hyera berbicara lembut pada Youngjae dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Youngjae.

"Percayalah tidak ada, Kim Hyera. Aku hanya gugup. Dan sedikit tidak percaya, secepat inikah hubungan kita?" ujar Youngjae pelan.

"Keke...kau meragukan perjodohan ini?" Tebak Hyera.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu"

"lalu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Maafkan aku sudah mendiamkanmu sejak kedatanganmu tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. sebaiknya kita masuk cuacanya semakin tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu" Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Hyera.

"Baiklah".

"Kalian sudah kembali? cepat sekali" Sapa Ms.Kim

"Cuaca diluar sedang tidak baik, Jadi aku mengajak Hyera masuk saja. Tidak baik juga bukan untuk kesehatan tubuhnya" Ujar Youngjae.

"Uuhh, anak ibu perhatian sekali. Kita memang tidak salah sudah menjodohkan mereka _besan_ "

"Kau benar. Ayo duduklah, kita makan. Ayahmu akan segera memberitahukan berita- _nya_." Ujar Ms.Kim lagi.

"Ah, Ia. Kita sudah membicarakannya tadi saat kalian asyik berbincang diluar sana, acara pertunanganya akan segera dilangsungkan setelah Ujian Tengah Semester Youngjae selesai. Kenapa buru-buru? Karena aku dan Istriku akan kembali lagi ke Amerika untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang kami sempat tinggalkan, Jadi kuharap kalian setuju akan hal itu" Mr.Kim berujar dengan lantangnya.

"Aku senang jika pertunangan-nya dipercepat. Itu akan lebih baik bukan?" Ujar Hyera melirik ke arah Youngjae.

"Ahh..iyaa,. Tentu" Jawab Youngjae asal. Dari luar memang Youngjae terlihat menerima perjodohan ini namun dalam hatinya justru sebaliknya, Youngjae bisa saja menolak tapi Ia tidak mau berdebat kembali dengan Ibunya yang ujung-ujungnya pasti tetap _sama_ bertunangan dengan Hyera. Jadi Ia tetap mengikuti kemauan Ibunya, kita lihat sampai manakah Ibunya akan tetap mengekang Youngjae dengan kemauan seenak jidatnya itu. Dan perlu diketahui sejak pemberitahuan tentang pertunangannya tadi siang Youngjae masih memikirkan ekspresi berbeda dari gurunya, Ia terlihat menahan sesuatu yang /entahlah membuat Youngjae benar-benar penasaran/dan terus terpikirkan. Bahkan ia tidak bisa fokus, padahal malam ini ada orang tua Hyera datang kerumahnya. Tubuhnya memang ada disini bersama Hyera tapi pikiranya melayang kemana-mana namun tetap bertumpu pada satu orang gurunya /Jung Daehyun/. Dengan segala obrolan yang menurut mereka penting dan menyenangkan, bertanya ini itu tentunya tentang acara pertunangan Youngjae dan Hyera akhirnya Keluarga Kim telah pergi juga meninggalkan kediaman rumah Yoo. Youngjae bahkan buru-buru melesat pergi ke kamarnya, dan bilang pada ibunya bahwa ia lelah dan butuh Istirahat. Padahal ia masih memikirkan hal yang sama /Jung Daehyun/

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" Ujar Youngjae pelan. Ia melihat benda persegi panjangnya diatas meja, seketika pikiran untuk menghubungi gurunya tersebut terlintas diotaknya.

"Apa harus? Tapi untuk apa?" Lagi, keraguan menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya.

"Mungkin besok akan aku tanyakan langsung padanya" Youngjae kembali menyimpan Ponselnya dimeja belajar miliknya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku catatan miliknya. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil buku tersebut. Bermaksud mengulang lagi pelajaran yang telah Daehyun berikan, tiba-tiba dilembar ketiga Youngjae menemukan sebuah buku kecil bertuliskan _'about_ _you_ ', Youngjae mengerutkan alisnya 'milik siapa ini?'. Buku yang ia pegang kini berubah menjadi buku kecil yang ia baru saja temukan.Youngjae membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis didalam buku tersebut, ada sebuah pengakuan besar didalam isi dari buku itu. Ia yakin jika buku itu milik Daehyun /gurunya/ karena dia bisa melihat dari gaya tulisannya. Mata Youngjae menatap tidak percaya pada sebuah kalimat pengakuan yang tertulis disana. /Daehyun menyukai seorang _pria_ /. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pengakuan gurunya tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Youngjae menutup bukunya dan kembali ketempat tidur untuk memejamkan matanya. Ingin rasanya cepat pagi dan menemui gurunya itu langsung. Hatinya resah, kalimat pengakuan Daehyun masih terus teringang diotaknya Pikirannya terus bertanya _'siapa pria yang dimaksud itu?'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ **TBC** /

Dududuu~… apa ini?? nulis apa saya??

Maafkan, ada yg saya siksa disini -hatinya-,. /sungkem/ hehe.. gk bsa nulis bnyak,. asal ketik, yg penting daejae bahagia(?) /abaikan/ Di setiap chapter selalu bilang terimakasihh buat kalian yg sudah review dngan brmacam" pendapat.. Saya senang... Terimakasiiihh~~ pokoknyA~~ .-. see U chap selanjutnya.. Gomawo~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a Daejae

 **Other Cast**

Ms.Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Kim Hyera, Lee Tanhae

 **NOTE** : Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'.

... _DaeJae..._

Suara alarm terdengar disalah satu kamar tidur dengan penghuninya yang masih betah diposisinya, dengan malas ia mematiakan alarm tersebut dan beberapa kali mengucek matanya. Jika bukan karena Ujian-nya ia malas sebenarnya untuk bangun dari tidurnya itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Di dapur, Ms.Yoo sibuk menyiapakan sarapan pagi untuk anak tercintanya, berbagai bahan yang tesedia didalam lemari esnya telah ia ubah menjadi sebuah hidangan yang siap untuk disantap. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari ujian Youngjae, Ms.Yoo rela bangun lebih awal agar bisa membuat sarapan spesial untuk anaknya itu. Setelah semua makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan, Ms.Yoo memanggil Youngjae untuk segara keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ibu membuat ini semua?" Seru Youngjae ketika melihat menu sarapannya yang begitu berbeda.

"Tentu dong sayang, Ibu membuat ini semua agar kamu lebih semangat lagi ujiannya hari ini" Ujar Ms.Yoo "Makanlah.." Lanjutnya lagi. Youngjae tidak menjawab hanya duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapanya.

"Setelah pulang kuliah, kau temui Hyera untuk fitting baju ya" Ms.Yoo berujar lagi.

"Harus sekali hari ini?"

"Tentu, kapan lagi dong sayang?? Acaramu akan dilangsungkan minggu depan"

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah ada janji dengan Daehyun Hyung" Ujar Youngjae berbohong.

"Tidak bisa kau batalkan saja?"

"Tidak bisa bu, ini lebih penting"

"Hm.. Baiklah mungkin besok saja kalo begitu"

"Ya.. yaa terserah ibu saja" Kembali Youngjae hanya pasrah dengan kemauan ibunya lagi.

.Daejae.

"Kenapa dia susah dihubungi?" Sejak datang ke kampusnya Youngjae terus mendengus kesal. Pasalnya Gurunya Jung Daehyun tidak bisa ia hubungi, padahal ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Hey, mate wajahmu mengerikan sekali ada apa?" Himchan yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Youngjae sejak tadi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung!!"

"Kau Yakin?" Himchan melirik pada ponsel yang Youngjae pegang. "Oh,. Jung Daehyun" Lanjutnya lagi. Youngjae langsung memeluk ponsel didadannya. "Haha.. Temui saja langsung, kalo memang susah dihubungi" Himchan mulai mengerti masalah Youngjae.

"Aiis.. apa-apaan kau ini hyung" Youngjae mengelak.

"Kau mulai menyukainya ya.. " Himchan mengintrogasi Youngjae. Youngjae hanya meduduknya bola matanya malas. "Akui saja, dari pada keduluan yang lain". Deg, Tiba-tiba Youngjae teringat buku kecil yang ia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang Daehyun yang sedang menyukai seseorang, hatinya seketika berdenyut nyeri, apa mungkin? Namun, Youngjae tetap mencoba menutupi perasaannya itu di depan Himchan.

"Hyung,. berhenti menuduhku bahwa aku menyukainya" Kesal Youngjae.

"Aku tidak menuduh, hanya mengingatkan"

"Terserah" Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Himchan disana.

"Dasar, awas saja kalo dia benar-benar menyukai Daehyun" Himchan bergerutu kesal.

.Daejae.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian Youngjae. Dan tepat seminggu ini juga Youngjae tidak bertemu dengan gurunya itu. Jika dia boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan sosok guru yang menyebalkan baginya itu. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya itu tidak bisa Youngjae tolak. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Youngjae mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Berharap kali ini Daehyun meresponnya. Dan...

" _Ya... ada apa-.._ " suara yang Youngjae harapkan akhirnya terdengar juga ditelinga indahnya.

"Hyungg.. Akhirnya, kau menjawab telponku juga" Youngjae berteriak senang

" _Ada apa_?" Daehyun hanya menjawab datar.

"Yak.. Kau tidak merindukanku? Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Youngjae berbicara apa yang ada dalam otaknya, dengan nada bercanda.

"Heuh.. _Hanya mediasi_ ,"

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini?"

" _Tidak ada_ "

"Sepulang kuliah, aku tunggu di taman kota ya"

" _Heemmm_ "

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Suaramu berbeda sekali" Tanya Youngjae Khawatir.

" _Ya..Sepertinya_ "

"Kau sakit apa? Apa aku saja yang kerumahmu nanti?"

" _Tidak perlu_ "

"Yak kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau sakit apa?"

" _Hatiku-_ "

Tut..tutt...

"Hyung..? Aisshh..kenapa telponnya ditutup?" Youngjae melirik pada ponselnya, dan memang benar Daehyun telah menutup sambunganya.

"Ehhemm..ada yang lagi bahagia nih," Himchan berceloteh disamping Youngjae.

"Yakk.. Sejak kapan kau datang?" Youngjae tidak bisa menutupi kekagetanya.

"Sejak kau menelpon denganya,. Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini" Youngjae menunduk malu,. "Jujur saja,kalo kau memang menykainya"

"Hmm,.menurutmu hyung?

"Yak kau benar menyukainya?" Himchan berteriak senang dan Youngjae hanya mengangguk malu.

"Ahk.. Akhirnyaa.. "

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyera?"Youngjae bertanya takut.

"Kau akan bertungan denganya sabtu inikan?" Kembali Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"Kau belum menikah dengannya, masih ada kesempatan kurasa"

"Semoga" Jawab Youngjae lesu. Namun Himchan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku senang akhirnya.., kau bisa jatuh cinta juga" Ujar Himchan. Youngjae hanya tersenyum malu, merasa bahagia temannya ini sangat mendukungnya.

.daejae.

Dilain tempat, terlihat suasana begitu berdeda disalah satu rumah kecil. Terlihat gelap namun masih terlihat bayangan-bayangan kecil karena cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi. Seseorang tertunduk lesu menyender pada sofa yang ada disana. Terlihat sedih, dan frustrasi. -Jung Daehyun- orang tersebut dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan dan tatapan kosongnya terlihat benar-benar seperti orang gangguan jiwa. Mungkin benar dia memang sedang dalam gangguan tapi bukan jiwanya namun hatinya. Beberapa hari ini dia tengah frustasi karena satu hal cintanya. Ia tau, ia faham betul ini salah. Tapi entah kenapa sakitnya bisa ia dapatkan sesakit ini. Ia hanya mencintai muridnya Yoo Youngjae dan hanya ingin bersamanya apakah salah?. Sungguh karena ini semua ia bahkan lupa untuk mengisi perutnya sendiri. Ia ingin mencoba bertemu dengan muridnya itu namun kembali kata Hyera terus teringiang dipikirannya. Hari ini tepat seminggu ia tidak bertemu dengan muridnya itu, dan Youngjae menghubunginya lagi, setelah ia menolaknya beberapa kali, hanya untuk mediasi. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat merindukan sosok muridnya itu, namun seperti kata sebelumnya Hyera, Hyera dan Hyera. Dan memang benabenar saja hati memang tidak bisa untuk dibohongi lagi, Ia mencoba melawan hari ini. Melawan untuk bertemu Youngjae. Sebelum hari bejat itu datang.

.Daejae.

Jam ujian terakhir telah usai, Youngjae dengan gerakan cepatnya merapikan semua buku-bukunya. Menghubungi kembali gurunya untuk bertemu. Lagi, ponsel Daehyun tidak bisa dihubungi. Youngjae dengan langkah buru-burunya meninggalkan kelasnya cepat bahkan panggilan Himchan tidak ia hiraukan. Sesampainya ditempat parkiran Youngjae melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal sedang duduk dibangku taman yang dekat dengan parkiran kampusnya.

"Dae.. Hyung??" ujar Youngjae.

Seseorang yang merasa terpanggilpun menengok ke sumber suara.

"Haii.." Daehyun dengan deretan giginya yang ia tunjukan seperti menandakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Hyungg.. Aku kira kau tidak jadi bertemu denganku" oceh Youngjae.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Aku rasa, aku akan mendapatkan nilai bagus" Sombong Youngjae.

"Ck.. Percaya diri sekali kau"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ujar Youngjae tiba-tiba. Daehyun menaikan alisnya penasaran.

"Katakan saja"

"Kurasa kita butuh tempat yang bagus" Tanpa minta persetujuan dari Daehyun, Youngjae menarik tangan gurunya itu menuju bus yang baru saja sampai di halte bus dekat kampus Youngjae.

Cafee..

Daehyun dan Youngjae kini berada disalah satu cafe pinggiran taman kota. Dengan wajah gugupnya Youngjae langsung berbicara mengenai tujuan ingin bertemunya ia dengan Daehyun.

"Ada hal apa? Sepertinya serius sekali" Tanya Daehyun.

"Euumm.. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" Youngjae menyodorkan buku kecil yang ia sempat temukan dibuku catatannya minggu lalu. Daehyun kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa Youngjae menemukan buku rahasia besarnya?.

"Kau.. Bagaimana ini bisa-.. "

"Aku menemukannya di buku catatanku. Aku rasa hyung salah menyimpannya" potong Youngjae. "Maafkan aku, jika aku sudah lancang membaca isinya" lanjut Youngjae. Daehyun berpikir sejenak dan memang benar ini semua kecerobohannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau isinya. Lalu kau akan memakiku sekarang?" Ujar Daehyun

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan, siapa pria yang Hyung maksud dibuku itu?" Daehyun terperangah kaget, Ia pikir bahwa Youngjae akan memakinya atau menghujatnya. Tapi ia malah mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Aahh.. Ituu.."

"Tidak apa-apa jika hyung tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku tau ini adahal hal privasi dan seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu apalagi sampai membacanya, maafkan aku" Youngjae tertunduk malu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, percuma jika aku ceritakan semuanya tentang dia,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia akan segera bertunangan" Ujar Daehyun. Youngjae tersedak Coffee yang ia minum,

"Kau serius?"

"Ia begitulah, Lupakan itu. Jangan dibahas lagi oke"

"Ahh,. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung tersinggung"

"hmm.. Tidak apa-apa" Daehyun tersenyum manis.

"oh ya Hyung, aku lupa. Ini,. kau pasti datangkan? Ibuku benar-benar cerewet sekali, Dia menginginkanmu untuk dateng" Youngjae menyodorkan sebuah undangan dengan balutan pita manis didedapnya. Inilah hal yang Daehyun benci, Acara pertunangan Youngjae semakin dekat saja.

"Ahh... Ia pastii,. Aku akan datang" Kembali senyuman palsu itu disematkan lagi dibibir tebalnya.

"Kau terlihat kurus hyung?" Ujar Youngjae tiba-tiba.

"Eoh??"

"Ah.. Lupakan,. Aku hanya bertanya. Hehe" Youngjae hanya tersenyum lebar. Youngjae tau bahwa gurunya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya tapi apa? Youngjae sangat penasaran akan hal itu, Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia bertanya dalam keadaan mood gurunya itu buruk. Youngjae terus menatap gurunya itu khawatir, sebelum akhirnya suara seseorang didepannya menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

"Heyy..." Ujar Daehyun, dengan tangannya yang terus ia lambaikan.

"Eungg.. Ya Hyung"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh ya?" Ujar Daehyun sembari melihat pakaiannya.

"Ahh.. Tidak ada," Jawab Youngjae gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Ahk,. Lupakan saja, iya lupakan" Dengan cengirannya Youngjae mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ah,. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan, jadi apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang duluan?" Ujar Daehyun.

"Ah.. Ia tidak apa-apa, hati-hatilah kalo begitu"

"Hemm.. Aku pergi dulu, bye"

"Ya.. Bye~" Sepergiannya Daehyun, Youngjae terus brgerutu, kenapa dia bisa segugup ini. Ia terus menarik turunkan nafasnya agar detak jantungnya normal kembali.

/ _sial kenapa aku bisa suka dengan pria_ _semacam dia/_

.Daejae.

Hari yang tidak dinginkan Daehyun pun tiba, hari ini tidak malam ini lebih tepatnya, Youngjae akan melangsungkan pertunangannya dengan Hyera. Tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Yoo Daehyun datang sesuai yang diinginkan ibu Youngjae. Bahkan Daehyun sudah menyiapkan mental bajanya untuk melihat acara puncaknya nanti.

"Pucat sekali, apa kau gugup?" Ujar Daehyun ketika ia bertemu Youngjae di Toilet.

"Apa terlalu terlihat?"

"Tidak juga, ketika dilihat dari jauh. Oh, ya ibumu mencarimu tadi"

"Benarkah? Aisjh,.. Tidak sabaran sekali"

"Sudah, hampiri saja. Lagi pula acara akan dimulai 10 menit lagi bukan?"

"Kau benar," Youngjae menarik nafasnya berat. Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan toilet.

Acara penukaran cincin pun dimulai. Dengan teganya Ms.Yoo memosisikan Daehyun tepat disamping Youngjae, mungkin menurutnya agar terlihat seperti kakaknya, namun bagi Daehyun inilah tontonan termengerikan yang ia harus lihat dengan paksa. Daehyun menyaksikan bagaimana cincin itu ditautkan satu sama lain, seperti sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Daehyun sudah menyiapkan mental bajanya untuk ini semua. Menyaksikan orang yang kau sukai bertunangan dengan orang lain. Berbagai tamu undangan bertepuk tangan ria menyaksikan puncak acara yang berjalan dengan lancar. Daehyun menghampiri dua sejoli itu untuk mengatakan selamat, sebelum acara jamuan dimulai. Ingin rasanya Daehyun segera pergi dari acara itu dan segera pergi tidur, Ia rasa itu jauh lebih baik dibanding ia harus menyalami semua tamu undangan dan melihat Hyera disana terus bergelayut manja ditangan Youngjae,Sungguh pemandangan merusak mata dan hati Daehyun. Namun lagi, Ini semua karena keinginan Ms. Yoo. Ibu Youngjae. Berdeda dengan Daehyun. Hyera dengan perasaan bahagianya terus berbuat manis pada Youngjae, tentunya untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka didepan para tamu undangan. Youngjae(?) Semua yang ia lakukan malam ini adalah drama belaka ingat hanya drama, senyuman bahagia yang ia pancarkan itu semua kebohongan belaka, hanya untuk kesenangan ibunya. Pikiran Youngjae hanya satu, Dimana gurunya? Sejak ucapan selamat tadi, Daehyun menghilang di dekatnya begitu saja. Raganya memang bersama Hyera sekarang namun mata dan hatinya tetap tertuju pada satu orang Jung Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba mata Hyera tertuju pada seseorang di kerumunan banyak Tamu undangan, Seseorang tersebut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hyera dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Merasa mengenali orang tersebut Hyera pun mencoba menghampirinya.

"Chagiya.. Aku menemui temanku dulu disana ya" Ujar Hyera pada Youngjae. Tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae langsung mengiakan kepergian Hyera, Ini hal bagus bukan dengan begitu ia bisa mencari Daehyun.

"Pergilah,"

"Gomawoo" Hyera pun pergi, dan menghampiri seseorang tadi.

"Lee Tanhae" Panggil Hyera dengan suara kagetnya khas seperti orang terkejut.

"Haii.. Halo sayang,. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau masih mengingatku juga ternyata" Ujar seseorang yang dipanggil Lee Tanhae tadi. Hyera langsung menarik Tanhae jauh dari para tamu undangan disana.

/Taman belakang/

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea?" Tanya Hyera to the point

"Sejak berita pertunanganmu dengan si pria manis itu" Jawab Tanhae sembari bersiul nakal. "Hebat ya, kau bertunangan tanpa memberitahuku dulu, padahal statusmu masih miliku" Lanjut Tanhae dengan tangannya yang mencolek dagu Hyera.

"Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, kau lupa" Ujar Hyera angkuh.

"Ohh,.. Aku pikir kau yang lupa, kau masih memiliki kontrak dengan Mr.Kim bukan?, Itu artinya kau masih menjadi teman tidurku sayang." Jelas Tanhae.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang"

"Oh.. Kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan oleh calon suamimu itu hmm? Memang itu tujuanku. Kau pikir kontrakmu itu habis begitu saja ketika kau pergi ke Korea? Banyak pelanggan yang menunggumu disana,. Dan kau seenak jidat pergi begitu saja, lalu bertunangan dengan pria yang tak berdosa? Heuhh... Apa jadinya jika aku beritahu dia ya"

"Jangan pernah mencoba merusak kebahagiaanku" Ancam Hyera. Menarik kerah baju Tanhae.

"Ouh.. haha, aku tidak mencoba merusak kebahagiaanmu. Hanya menegakkan

kejujuran disini, memberitahu calon suamimu itu bahwa wanita calon istrinya ini adalah seorang perempuan bayaran" Tanhae membisikan kata _perempuan bayaran_ pada telinga Hyera.

"Apa mau mu heuh? Kau mengancamku?" Hyera semakin menggentarkan cengkeramannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, hanya menjalankan perintah saja, kau kembali ke Amerika atau tetap di Korea dengan rahasiamu yang akan bocor perlahan-lahan" Bisik Tanhae. Hyera membanting cengkramannya kesal.

"Kau juga harus ingat, tidak hanya calon suamimu itu yang tau, tapi... keluargamu juga" Lanjut Tanhae. Hyera berpikir sejenak. Hal yang ia takutkan akan terjadi, Ini semua adalah memang salahnya. Ia pulang kembali ke Korea hanya ingin merubah segalanya. merubah dirinya dari dunia gelap. Dan Hyera tau orang yang tepat membantunya adalah Youngjae, oleh karena itu ia kabur dari Amerika ke Korea hanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Youngjae dengan kedok bahwa ia telah mempunyai pekerjaan yang layak di Amerika sana.

"Jadi bagaimana tentang penawaranku? " Tanhae membuyarkan lamunan Hyera.

"Beri aku waktu untuk beberapa hari" tawar Hyera. Tanhae tertawa lepas dan mendekatan wajahnya lalu berbisik.

"Apapun untumu.. Saya-..."

"Hyera..." Hyera berbalik pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya itu..

Youngjae berdiri mematung menyaksikan 2 sejoli yang tengah asik berbincang disana.

"Youngjaee... ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a Daejae

 **Other Cast**

Ms. Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk,

Kim Hyera, Lee Tanhae

 **NOTE:** Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'.

.Daejae.

 _Before..._

"Jadi bagaimana tentang penawaranku? " Tanhae membuyarkan lamunan Hyera.

"Beri aku waktu untuk beberapa hari" tawar Hyera. Tanhae tertawa lepas dan mendekatan wajahnya lalu berbisik.

"Apapun untumu.. Saya-..."

"Hyera..." Hyera berbalik pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya itu..

Youngjae berdiri mematung menyaksikan 2 sejoli yang tengah asik berbincang disana.

"Youngjaee... ya"

...

Youngjae menghampiri dua orang yang terlihat sedang berbincang serius itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya-nya.

"A..ku-"

"Ah.. aku teman kerjanya Hyera di Amerika, Lee Tanhae. Kau pasti tunangannya Hyera kan?" Tanhae langsung memperkenalkan diri tanpa melihat kegugupan Hyera disampingnya.

"Ah, Iya.. dia teman kerjaku dulu di Amerika" Hyera Menimpali, dengan terburu-buru menggandeng tangan Youngjae. Tidak bisa dibohongi, Dari tatapan matanya Youngjae tau pria ini menampakan aura tidak baik. Namun Youngjae mencoba tetap ramah.

"Oh, Iya.. aku Yoo Youngjae tunangannya Kim Hyera" Youngjae menerima uluran tangan Tanhae sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Wah, selamat ya,.. Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkannya. Kalian terlihat benar-benar cocok" Tanhae mencoba ramah. Youngjae tidak menggubris omongan Tanhae, Ia langsung menatap wanita disampingnya memberitahu tujuannya mencari Hyera.

"Ibumu mencarimu tadi, segeralah temui dia" Ujar Youngjae.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kesana" Hyera menarik tangan Youngjae untuk segera menemui ibunya.

"Ah,. Kami pergi dulu, selamat menikmati jamuan makannya" Ujar Youngjae kembali pada Tanhae.

"Ah, Tentu.." Tanhae hanya tersenyum licik membalasnya. Akhirnya Youngjae dan Hyera pergi meninggalkan taman belakang.

 _"Kau belum tau siapa wanita calon istrimu itu.. Yoo Youngjae"_ Tanhae berdesis pelan dan tersenyum licik lagi.

Daehyun yang berdiri diujung tombok sana memandang dengan tatapan datarnya lalu tersenyum kemudian. Dan meminum kembali segelas soju ditangannya.

...

Beberapa hari setelah acara pertunangan Youngjae dan Hyera selesai, aktivitas Daehyun kembali normal seperti biasa. Pergi ke kampusnya dan mengajari Youngjae lagi, Namun Daehyun kerap kali melihat pria yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya diacara pertunangan Youngjae dan Hyera kemarin selalu terlihat berdiri dan mondar-mandir, tepat didepan pintu rumah Youngjae. Walaupun pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Daehyun tapi tetap saja Daehyun penasaran akan tingkah dan kelakuannya. Bukan satu atau dua kali dia melihat pria itu berdiri disana, tapi sering. mungkin bahkan setiap hari. Walaupun Daehyun tahu adanya keterhubungan antara Hyera dan Pria ini tapi kenapa jadi rumah Youngjae sasarannya? Bukankah Hyera sendiri tidak sering menemui Youngjae? Daehyun benar-benar penasaran dan sampai akhirnya dia memergoki lagi lalu memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Hey Kau mencari siapa?" Tegur Daehyun. Pria itu tidak terkejut hanya melirik sekilas dan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat anak muda" Ujarnya.

"Kau jangan berbohong, aku sering melihatmu berada disekitar sini. Apa kau berniat mencuri?"

"Heuh.. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bejat seperti itu, tidak guna" Pria dengan paras lebih tua dari Daehyun tersebut pergi, tanpa peduli dengan Daehyun yang sudah memergokinya.

"Tunggu,.. Aku pernah melihatmu dipesta pertunangan Youngjae kemarin, Apa kau ada hubungan terkait hal itu?" Walaupun Daehyun telah mengetahuinya Ia juga butuh informasi lebih jelas lagi dari pria yang belum ia kenal itu. _-Tanhae-_ pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik ke arah Daehyun dengan senyum khasnya yang licik.

Cafee..

Disinilah dua orang yang tadi sempat berbincang ria didepan pintu rumah Youngjae. Tanhae mengajak Daehyun untuk mencari tempat yang lebih enak untuk mengobrol, tentunya untuk melanjutkan obrolan tadi, Tanhae pikir Daehyun juga ada hubungannya dengan Hyera atau bahkan mungkin tau kegiatan Hyera selama dia ada diKorea. Tanhae juga butuh informasi itu, mengingat perintah yang ditugaskan atasanya di Amerika.

"Jadi kau tau Kim Hyera?" Ujar Tanhae semabari menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku hanya tau dia adalah teman kecil Youngjae, tunanganya itu" Jawab Daehyun.

"Kau tidak tau alasan dia tiba-tiba datang ke Korea?"

"Aku pikir karena dia akan bertunangan dengan Youngjae". Daehyun mencoba tidak tau apa-apa disini. Agar Informasi yang ia dapatkan nanti benar-benar jelas..

"Heuh.. Kau tau kelompok sex yang paling terkenal di Amerika sana? SFM?" Tanhae menurunkan nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar orang sekitarnya.

"Aku pernah baca dikoran dan majalah, itu adalah kelompok dengan berkedok bisnis besar. Korbanya juga kebanyakan para wanita-wanita muda. Dan sampai sekarang kelompok itu belum juga ditemukan otaknya siapa, karena mereka memiliki stategi yang licik" Jelas Daehyun.

"Heuh.. kau tau juga ternyata,Hyera adalah anggotanya, dia adalah salah satu wanita bayaran disana. Awalnya dia menyukai pekerjaan itu sampai akhirnya entah pikiran apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba dia kabur kekorea, dengan alasan ia butuh istirahat beberapa hari. Dia pikir dia bisa bebas begitu saja, kontraknya dengan atasan masih berlaku" Ujar Tanhae.

Daehyun awalnya kaget mendengar berita itu, namun dia tetap terlihat biasa saja. Gila, Kelompok maniak sex terbesar siapa yang tidak tau hal itu? dan wanita secantik Hyera bisa masuk kesana, bahkan menjadi anggotanya. Polisi disana saja bahkan sulit untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya melanjuktan kalimat Tanhae "Dan kau juga anggotanya?"

Tanhae hanya tersenyum dan meminum kopinya lagi."Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tujuanku kesini bukan untuk merekrut wanita-wanita muda korea, Hanya menyeret lagi Hyera dari sini agar bergabung lagi dengan kelompok kami, Dia tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran disini sedangkan di Amerika banyak pelanggan yang menunggunya. Dan itu membuat pemasukan SFM menjadi menurun hanya gara-gara satu orang itu. Termasuk diriku"

"Aku tidak menyangka dia mengambil pekerjaan menjijikan seperti itu, aku harus menyelamatkan Youngjae agar dia tidak dibohongi terus"

"Youngjae..? Kurasa kau tidak bisa. Rencanaku berubah ketika kau menyebutkan lelaki manis itu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Daehyun mengernyit heran.

"Aku akan membawa Youngjae juga kesana" Bisik Tanhae.

"Jangan kau usik dia, urusanmu hanya dengan Hyera" Daehyum mulai emosi namun masih dalam tahap bawah.

"Dia terlalu manis dan lucu, sepertinya akan cocok jika aku memberikannya pada om om kelaparan disana. Tentunya setelah aku gunakan" Tanhae tidak memperdulikan omongan Daehyun. Daehyun menarik kerah baju Tanhae dan siap untuk memukulnya."Jangan kau berani melakukan itu padanya"

"Woo.. tenang, kenapa kau yang marah? Apa kau tidak lihat disekelilingmu sedang menatapmu aneh" Daehyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan duduk kembali, untuk megontrol emosinya.

"Melihatmu marah besar seperti tadi, sepertinya ada hubungan besar antara kau dan anak manis itu" Selidik Tanhae. Daehyun hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Tadinya jika aku tidak bisa membawa Hyera ke Amerika, aku akan membawa Youngjae tapi bukan ke SFM. Aku akan membawanya kabur bersamaku. Tapi melihatmu marah seperti itu rasanya ada yang aneh. Kau menyukai pria manis itu ya?" Masih dengan tatapan menyebalkannya. Daehyun tersentak, se-terlihat itu apa jika dia benar menyukai Youngjae? Daehyun mencoba kembali tenang.

"Menurutmu?"

"Oke.. kita adakan kerjasama. aku membawa Hyera kembali lagi ke Amerika, dan kau bisa hidup bersama dengan Youngjae. Ahh... atau kau ikut saja ke Amerika, gabung kelompok kita dan kau bisa bebas bersex ria bersama Youngjae, atau bahk-.. yya" Daehyun menghentikan kalimat Tanhae dengan menginjak kakinya kasar.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran yang kau berikan, Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan bawa pergi wanita jalang itu"

"Yaiis... Kau menginjak terlalu kasar, Sayang sekali padahal dari tampangmu kau maniak sex" Ejek Tanhae.

"Sialan.." Daehyun menendang kaki Tanhae yang tersembunyi dibawah meja.

...

Dilain tempat, Hyera tengah asyik berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya disalah satu mall besar pinggiran kota Seoul. Tidak seperti Hyera, Youngjae /Kekasih Hyera/ Terlihat nampak bosan dan jenuh. Menemani Hyera berbelanja selama hampir 2 jam membuatnya lelah. Youngjae mengiakan kemanapun Hyera pergi hanya asal dia tidak merengek seperti anak kecil.

" _Chagiyaa.._ Aku lapar, kita makan dulu yaa" Hyera masih bermanja ria pada Youngjae.

"Hmm"

"Kurasa makanan disebelah sana enak, kita coba ya"

"Hmm"

Hyera tidak menyadari kejenuhan Youngjae, Ia terus menggandeng tangan Youngjae agar terus bersamanya. Ini membuat Youngjae kesal.

"Berapa lama lagi kita berada disini?" Ujar Youngjae ketika mereka sampai disalah satu tempat makan.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan belum membeli baju, sepatu, tas, dan sayangg... kamu lihatkan toko sepatu yang kita lewati tadi, aku tertarik dengan salah satu barangnya. Tadinya aku-..." Youngjae memotong omongan Hyera.

"Kau bisa belanja sendirikan? Aku lelah, butuh istirahat" Keluh Youngjae.

"Kok kamu gitu si, tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini?" Kembali. Hyera bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sudah besar, tidak perlu ditemani. Terserah jika kau mau mengadu pada orang tuamu atau orang tuaku. Aku tidak peduli" Youngjae bangkit dan meninggalkan Hyera.

"Youngjae-ya..." Hyera terus memanggil Youngjae, namun sayang panggilannya tidak digubria oleh Youngjae.

"Ck.. menyebalkan"

Youngjae terus berjalan tanpa tujuan ia tidak tau sejujurnya mau pergi kemana yang jelas ia bisa menjauh dari Hyera. Ketika Youngjae berjalan dengan terburu-burunya menuju parkiran tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kebelakang.

"Aiishh..." Desis Youngjae.

"Youngjae..?" Merasa namanya dipanggil Youngjae mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Dae... Hyung??" Ujar Youngjae.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Menemani Hyera berbelanja"

"Oh"

"Yak.. Kau tidak mau membantuku?" Youngjae mendengus kesal.

"Kupikir kau bisa bangun sendiri" Ujar Daehyun sambil membantu Youngjae bangun dari acara jatuhnya.

"Kau bilang kau menemani Hyera belanja, mana orangnya? aku tidak melihatnya pun?"

"Ck.. tidak tau, Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Youngjae.

"A.. ku ada janji dengan temanku, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. barusan dia mengabariku" Ujar Daehyun. Sebenarnya Daehyun memang ada janji, namun ketika bertemu Youngjae tiba-tiba ia merasa Youngjae malah lebih penting dari pada janjiannya itu.

Youngjae beroh ria sebagai jawabannya. "Kau mau menemaniku ke taman kota?" Tawar Youngjae.

"Taman kota? Ayo" Jawab Daehyun tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Eh.. tapi untuk apa?" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku? Ya sudah" Youngjae pergi meninggalkan Daehyun disana.

"Oke.. okee.. Baikalah" Daehyun pun akhirnya menyusul Youngjae menuju mobilnya.

...

Taman Kota~~……

"Yahh.. tumben ramai sekalii" Youngjae melirik kesekeliling taman lewat kaca mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tadinya aku ingin duduk dibangku taman ltu, tapi ya sudahlah.." keluh Youngjae.

"Kenapa tidak dimobil saja?"

"Aku inginnya dibangku taman"

"Ya.. penuh sekalii kan?"

"Iya juga si,. Ya sudahlah" Youngjae akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya didekat pohon besar disana.

"Memang kenapa kau ngotot ingin duduk disana?" tanya Daehyun heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja suasananya sedikit berbeda" Daehyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Suasana hening tercipta beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Daehyun mendengar suara kecila disampingnya. "Emm.. ngomong-ngomong aku ingin cerita, apa kau ingin memdengarkannya?" Ujar Youngjae.

"Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarnya"

"Emm.. Kau tau, Teman yang aku kenal dulu baik, ceria sekarang dia benar-benar berbeda, ia lebih senang menghambur-hamburkan uang dan tidak memperdulikanku lagi, Aku pikir ketika dia pulang dari Amerika-nya itu tidak akan merubah sikap manisnya. Tapi Amerika telah mengubahnya." Youngjae memulai ceritanya.

"Hyera maksudmu?" Tanya Daehyun memastikan. Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, dan diskusikan bersama kurasa dia akan mengerti juga" Saran Daehyun.

"Dia bukan type orang yang mau berdiskiusi, semua hal akan berjalan jika dia yang menginginkannya"

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"Eoh..?" Kaget Youngjae.

"Seharusnya kau ikuti kata hatimu, Jika kau tidak mencintainya kau bisa menolak perjodohan itukan".

"A..ku tidak bisa melawan ibuku, dia adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya setelah kepergian ayahku" Youngjae mulai menunduk sedih.

"Kau masih bisa diskusikan ini dengan ibumu, sebelum acara pernikahanmu dilangsungkan" Daehyun menepuk bahu Youngjae mencoba memenangkan. Daehyun sebenarnya ingin bercerita tentang kebenaran Hyera, namun jika ia lakukan itu Youngjae pasti akan menyangkanya bahwa Daehyun hanya ingin menjelekan teman kecilnya itu. Biarlah Youngjae mengetahuinya sendiri pikir Daehyun. Daehyun tidak tega melihat Youngjae sedih seperti ini. Bukan Youngjae yang Daehyun kenal rasanya jika Youngjae sedang bersedih.

"Akan ku Coba,." Ujar Youngjae "Boleh aku memelukmu hyung?" Lanjutnya.

"Eoh,." Kaget Daehyun. Youngjae langsung menghambur kepelukan Daehyun tanpa mendengar persetujuan nya lebih dulu. Hingga membuat Daehyun kewalahan. Bohong jika Youngjae mengatakan pelukan Daehyun tidak nyaman. Ini bahkan melebihi nyamannya kasur tempat tidur Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum dibalik pelukan itu. Ia berharap Youngjae tidak menyadari detak jantungnya yang bergerak cepat.

"Ada penjual eskrim kemari, kau mau?" Daehyun memecahkan keheningan sejenak barusan.

"Aku tidak mau," Ujar Youngjae masih dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Ku dengar eskrim akan membuat mood seseorang yang buruk menjadi bagus"

"Benarkah?" Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Daehyun. Daehyun mengangguk mengiakan.

"Kau mau?"

"Ia aku mau kalau begitu" Daehyun akhirnya memberhentikan penjual eskrim tersebut dan membelinya.

"Ini" Daehyun memberikan eskrimnya pada Youngjae.

"Gomawo,." Youngjae melirik ke sekelilingnya lagi lewat kaca mobilnya. "Tumbem sekali mereka masih betah berada disini" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bosan berada dimobil terus?"

"Tidak, lebih baik dimobil tidak terkena sinar matahari" Youngjae hanya berdecih, dan memulai memakan eskrimnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja, ada eskrim disudut bibirmu" Daehyun menyadarkan Youngjae dari kecerobohannya. Youngjae membersihkan noda yang Daehyun maksud, namun cara Youngjae membersihkannya itu terlalu lamban bagi Daehyun.

"Sini biar aku bantu" Daehyun mengambil Tisu didepannya dan mulai melap eskrim disudut bibir Youngjae. Pipi Youngjae merona merah.

"Selesai.." Ujar Daehyun

"Ah.. Gomawoo" Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya kesegala arah dengan segera, berharap tidak melihat dulu wajah Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyadari bahwa ada orang yang lebih mencintaimu" celetuk Daehyun tiba-tiba. Youngjae mendongkakan kepalnya memandang Daehyun.

"Kau bilang apa??" Ujar Youngjae.

"Yah.. Maksudku, hanya mencoba.. " Daehyun gelagapan dipandang langsung oleh Youngjae.

"Mana ada orang yang menyukaiku, Aku sendiri bahkan jarang bersosialisasi dengan baik" Jawab Younjae.

"Kalau memang ada bagaimana?" Daehyun terlihat serius memandang Youngjae.

"Eoh..? Siapa?" Tanya Youngjae balik.

"Aku"

Hanya gelak tawa yang terdengar Daehyun sebagai jawabanya. Daehyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung."Kau bercanda Hyung..? Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa semalam?" Masih dengan tawanya yang nyaring.

"Tidak mimpi apa-apa," Jawab Daehyun polos.

"Aku pikir kau akan bicara serius, ternyata.. Haha.."

 _"Aku serius, mungkin kali ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu Youngjae-yaa"_ Daehyun berbicara dalam hartinya.

"Hari semakin sore lebih baik kita pulang" Ujar Youngjae setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Ah.. kau benar, kita pulang sekarang" Timpal Daehyun. "Tunggu dulu" Ujar Daehyun lagi, mengehentikan kegiatan Youngjae memasang sabum pengamanya.

"Wae?"

"Lihatlah, matahatinya Indah sekali" Ujar Daehyun menunjuk arah samping kaca mobil Youngjae.

"Woo..? Hyungg.. itu Benar-benar Indah" Youngjae terbelalak melihat pemandangan disampingnya.

"Aku harus mengabadikannya" Daehyun dengan tingkah rusuhnya mengambil handphone disaku celananya. Youngjae terus memandang dengan takjub cahaya matahari yang akan segera tenggelam tersebut, Daehyun mengarahkan kamera handphonenya pada objek yang akan dia ambil, Tanpa sadar dengan refleksnya Youngjae langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan ... *Damn* bertemu langsung dengan wajah Daehyun yang begitu dekat, atau mungkin terlalu dekat. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat, Keduanya tenggelam dalam tatapan yang sulit di artikan, namun membuat mereka satu sama lain merasa nyaman. *Klick* Suara kamera handphone Daehyun membuyarkan tatapan keduanya, Dan membuat mereka gugup untuk sesaat.

"Euung.. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" Ujar Youngjae gugup. Daehyun hanya menganguk, tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dalam perjalanan Daehyun terus berdoa agar kegugupannya tidak dicurigai Youngjae. _"Sial kenapa dia cantik sekali.."_ Gerutu Daehyun dalam hati.

" _Dia benar-benar terlihat tampan untuk yang kedua kalinya" -_ Youngjae-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.TBC.**

Chap 7 dah update, heheh.. gimana?? Aneh? Berantakan? okee.. Ditunggu review-nya readers... :)))

Maaf updatenya lama.. Moga suka ya~~..

BTW, Minal Aidzim Walfaizin ya~~……..

Yang nunggu/padahal gk ada/ ff Don't tell him maaf ya itu ditunda dulu, soalnya blom nemu moment dejenya yg pas.. pasti diupdate kok, paling agak lama hehe.. :))) So ini dulu aja ya~~……


	8. Chapter 8

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a Daejae

 **Other Cast**

Ms. Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Kim Hyera, Lee Tanhae

 **NOTE:** Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'.

...

Youngjae baru saja mengantarkan Daehyun pulang kerumahnya setelah acara jalan-jalanya di taman kota. Mobil putih kesayanganya mulai memasuki garasi rumahnya. Youngjae menggeliat lelah setelah pintu mobilnya ia tutup kembali. Youngjae berjalan dan membuka pintu rumahnya, baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan Youngjae mendengar panggilan Ibunya dari arah ruang tamu.

"Youngjae-yaa"

"Ne, Eomma" Jawab Youngjae lesu.

"Duduklah, Eomma ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Seru Ms. Yoo. Youngjae tanpa rasa curiga menghampiri Ibunya disana.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Menemani Hyera belanja"

"Bohong, Tadi Hyera kemari dan dia bilang pada Ibu kalau kau meninggalkannya di Mall, apa benar?"

"Heuh.. ternyata dia benar-benar mengadu"

"Yak..jawab pertanyaan Ibu Youngjae-ya.."

"Kalau ia memang kenapa? Ibu akan membelanya?"

/Plak/ Tamparan keras berhasil mendarat dipipi chubby Youngjae.

"Kau sudah mempermalukan keluargamu sendiri, bagaimana jika keluarga Kim tau tentang masalah ini? Mereka akan menganggap kita keluarga tidak tau diri, Kau akan dinilai tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan Hyera, Kerja sama antar keluarga akan gagal jika kau bersikap seperti ini"

"Selesai, bicaranya?" Youngjae dengan nafasnya yang memburu tidak dapat menahan lagi emosinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya akan menamparnya seperti tadi.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Melakukan apapun yang Ibu mau, menuruti semua keinginan Ibu, aku pikir jika itu semua hanya untuk kebaikanku, tapi ternyata Ibu mementingkan itu semua hanya untuk kesenangan Ibu sendiri. Bukan untukku Bu," Youngjae menumpahkan semua kekesalannya selama ini, awalnya dia memang menuruti semua keinginan ibunya itu. Tapi kali ini ia jengah dengan semuanya. Emosinya memuncak ketika Ibunya menampar pipi manisnya dengan entengnya.

/Plak/ Untuk kedua kalinya Ms. Yoo menampar anaknya lagi.

"Jaga, ucapanmu!".

"Bahkan, aku tidak menyangka jika Ibu berani menamparku. Ibu benar-benar berubah setelah kepergian ayah, Ibu bukan Ibu yang Youngjae kenal dulu, Ibu.."

/Plak/...

"Berhenti berbicara hal yang tidak benar, kau hanya tinggal menuruti apa kata ibu. Ibu melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Ibu tidak ingin mendengar penolakan yang tidak masuk di akal"

"Kebaikanku? Apa ibu yakin? Bukanlah ibu melakukan ini semua hanya untuk uang semata?"

"Kau berani melawan Ibumu sendiri? Pernikahanmu sebentar lagi akan dilakukan, Jadi bersikaplah yang baik terhadap calon istrimu dan mertuamu"

"Heuh.. Tapi sayangnya aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu".

Mendengar kalimat yang teterlontar dimulut anaknya Ms. Yoo menatap Youngjae murka.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu" Youngjae mengulang kalimatnya lagi, Tangan Ms. Yoo mulai melayang lagi siap mendarat dipipi Youngjae, Namun tangan Youngjae berhasil menahanya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Hyera bu, Dia memang teman kecilku tapi bukan berarti aku juga mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa, aku mohon jangan memaksaku"

"Ibu melakukan ini semua untuk mu, kebaikanmu sendiri. Hyera orang yang baik, dia bisa segalanya apa lagi yang kurang darinya? Hyera orang yang tepat untukmu Youngjae-ya.. Apa salah jika Ibu menjodohkanmu dengannya karena itu"

"Tapi tidak dengan Hyera bu, masih banyak orang lain yang lebih pintar darinya"

"Lalu siapa? Siapa yang bisa..."

"Daehyun- _Hyung_ " Potong Youngjae.

Ms. Yoo membelalak kaget, Nafasnya tertahan seketika.

"Siapa kau bilang? Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu"

"Itu benar bu, aku lebih mencintai Daehyun Hyung dari pada Hyera" Dengan nafas yang tersisa Ms. Yoo tertunduk menahan rasa kekagetannya, sampai akhirnya cairan bening keluar menetes disudut matanya.

"Kau tau itu salah, bukan?"

"A.. ku-"

"Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mencintai seorang pria, APA KAU GILA? Siapa yang mengajarimu hal bodoh seperti itu? Oh... Aku tau, ayahmu? Iya?"

"Jangan membawa ayah dalam masalah ini, Ini semua bukan karenanya"

"Oh.. atau anak itu sendiri? Gurumu itu? ANAK SIALAN ITU? Aku menyuruhnya mengajarimu hal baik, Bukan menjerumuskanmu kedalam hal gila semacam ini?"

"Bukan, bu-"

"Heuh... Ternyata selama ini aku mendapatkan orang yang salah"

"Tidak bu, bukan dia-"

"Berhenti berkilah, sekarang kau masuk kamarmu"

"Bu.." Ms. Yoo pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Youngjae mematung diruang tamu.

"Sial.. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu semua..? Ahkk, Bodoh kau Yoo Youngjae" Youngjae bergerutu sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya dia pergi masuk kekamarnya.

.Daejae.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakakan seorang pria dengan balutan anduk di pinggangnya. Mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan, Daehyun baru saja menyelesaika acara mandinya. Setelah berpakaian seadanya Daehyun mengambil handphonenya bermaksud menyalakan musik, namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada galeri handphone ditanganya.

Dia mencoba membuka file tersebut, betapa kagetnya Daehyun ketika melihat fotonya dan Youngjae ada disana. Daehyun menerka-nerka kapan dia berfoto bersama Youngjae dalam keadaan *Hmm* saling tatap menatap seperti itu?. 5 detik kemudian Daehyun menepuk jidatnya. Kejadian tadi siang, Daehyun baru sadar ternyata handphone-nya menggunakan kamera depan. Daehyun terus menatap foto tersebut, hingga akhirnya sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas bergaris sebuah senyuman.

"Kau memang benar-benar cantik Youngjae-ya.." serunya. "Akan kusimpan baik-baik foto ini" ujarnya lagi.

...

Di lain tempat, Hyera baru saja pulang dari kediaman rumah Youngjae, Ia terus saja bergerutu kesal mengenai kejadian tadi dimall, jika saja Youngjae mengikuti kemauannya ia tidak akan pulang dengan jalan kaki seperti sekarang, "Menyebalkan". Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya.

"Hyeraa..". Mendengar suaranya di panggil Hyera berbalik dan berusaha lari kemudian setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hey.. hey.. Tunggu, mau kemana? hm?" Tanhae seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi memberhentikan langkah Hyera.

"Yakk.. lepas, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyera memberontak.

"Ikut denganku sekarang"

"Tidak mau, Yak.. lepas,". Tanhae memaksa Hyera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Yak kau gila? Kau mau membawaku kemana ?" Tanhae menutup pintu mobilnya, dan mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Diam dan jangan berontak, Ikuti saja. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu" Mobil yang dibawa Tanhae akhirnya melesat dijalanan ramai kota Seoul. Di dalam perjalanan Hyera tidak berhenti mengoceh, apa tujuan Tanhae menculiknya. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Berhenti, ku bilang" Untuk kesekian kalinya Hyera murka, namun tetap tidak diindahkan oleh Tanhae. Hingga akhirnya, Mobil putih itu membanting stirnya dan berhenti dipinggir jalan.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Aku sudah bilang padamu, Ikuti saja"

"Aku tidak-.."

"Aku menagih jawabanmu"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Oh, kau pura-pura lupa, ini sudah hari ke sekian kalinya setelah acara pertunanganmu. Jadi apa jawabanmu? Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini hanya menunggumu yang susah untuk kembali lagi ke Amerika"

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Amerika aku berhenti menjadi wanita bayaranmu. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Kau memperlakukanku tidak seperti apa yang Bos bicarakan sebelumnya, Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Dan katakan pada Bos mu itu Aku berhenti menjadi budaknya" Ujar Hyera Murka.

"Hoh.. jadi itu jawabanmu, Baiklah sesuai perjanjian sebelumnya, Jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba keluargamu mengetahui tentang ini semua, apalagi calon suamimu itu" Tatapan Tanhae terlihat meyakinkan.

"Dan aku akan membongkar semuanya tentang rahasia SFM jika kau melakukan itu"

"Kau mengancamku juga?" Tanhae memegang dagu manis Hyera dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menderita untuk pertama kalinya"

.Daejae.

Hari ini Youngjae kembali menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya, pergi kuliah. Setelah semua perlengkapan kuliahnya dirasa cukup Youngjae pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, ketika knop pintu berhasil ia tutup Youngjae melihat Ibunya sedang menelpon dengan seseorang disana entah dengan siapa Ia tidak peduli.

Karena Ia dan Ibunya sedang dalam mode tidak baik, gara-gara perdebatan semalam Youngjae hanya melesat begitu saja tanpa pamit kepada Ibunya. Karena batin seorang Ibu lebih besar, Ia menyadari kehadiran Youngjae disana. Ms. Yoo memanggil anaknya itu tanpa meliriknya.

"Youngjae, Setelah pulang kuliah kembalilah cepat kerumah" Ujarnya, Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu pergi melesat begitu saja tidak ingin menimpali perkataan Ibunya.

Suasana perkuliahan hari ini begitu membosankan bagi Youngjae, Entah mengapa. Ia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan gurunya itu, memerindukanya? mungkin. Himchan menendang meja yang dipakai Youngjae sebagai penopang kepalanya. Membuat Youngjae terkejut dan meliriknya sinis.

"Yak, tidak bisakah sekali saja aku melihatmu tersenyum hari ini Mr. Yoo Youngjae?" ujar Himchan jengah.

"Wae?" Jawab Youngjae malas.

"Kau belum tersenyum hari ini padaku, jadi tersenyumlah" Youngjae membuat bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun kembali bersikap datar seperti sebelumnya. Himchan yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini, hasil Ujian kemarin. Selamat kau mendapat nilai terbesar"

"Mwo?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya kaget.

"Ck, ini, lihat saja sendiri. Ahh,. Ternyata gurumu itu manjur juga ya.. hahah" Himchan berujar sambil mendudukan pantatnya pada bangku kosong disebelah Youngjae.

"Ck, kau ini hyung,." Youngjae melihat kertas yang diberikan Himchan padanya dan matanya sukses berbinar senang. "Yakk, Ini serius hyung? Wouu, aku tidak berfikir akan hasilnya seperti ini, dia pasti akan senang dengan hasilku ini, Hyung terimakasih"

"Siapa dia? Ibumu? atau Gurumu itu?"

"Siapapun, Akhh.. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya" Youngjae terus mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya,

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau traktir aku makan di kantin, bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Apa hubungannya dengan hasil ujianku?"

"Belaga polos, kau tidak akan mendapatkan nilai sebesar itu jika aku tidak duduk didepanmu saat itu"

"Yak, kau pikir aku menyontek dibelakangmu?"

"keke.. oke,. oke,. Maafkan aku. Jadi bagaimana jika kau tetap mentraktirku sebagai perayaan kecil atas keberhasilanmu itu?" Himchan masih tetap dengan kemauannya.

"Kenapa tidak minta Yongguk-hyung saja?"

"Dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini"

"Ck, Alasan.. bilang saja kau tidak punya uang, Kajja, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Akhirnya Youngjae mengindahkan keinginan Himchan.

"Enak saja kalau bicara.. Benar ya,kau yang traktir?"

"Iya,.. Kajja" Akhirnya mereka pun melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka.

.Daejae.

Daehyun terus menatap jam yang melingkar manis ditanganya, seseorang yang ditunggunya belum terlihat juga didepan pintu cafe yang bertuliskan tarik dorong itu. Beberapa waktu lalu seseorang menelponnya meminta untuk bertemu untuk membahas perihal.. entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak menjelaskan dengan baik, intinya dia ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun itu saja, sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit takut dengan pertemuannya ini, entahlah tapi perasaanya merasakan ada hal tidak baik yang akan menimpannya nanti. Ketika Daehyun tengah asyik dengan lamunannya suara bel pintu kafe berbunyi * _Kling_ * Seseorang yang ditunggunya telah datang, Daehyun menunduk hormat pada seseorang tersebut yang kini menghampirinya,

"Selamat pagi Ms. Yoo" Sapa Daehyun. Tidak ada jawaban.

Mr.Yoo seseorang yang menemui Daehyun duduk dengan elegannya didepan meja Daehyun. "Lama tidak berjumpa,. Mr. Jung" Ujar Ms.Yoo "Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatku jarang berada dirumah. Bahkan sampai aku tidak memperhatikan tingkah laku anakku sendiri, bagaimana keadaan belajar nya sekarang?" Lanjut Ms.Yoo. Dia berbicara seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa. "Hm.. Youngjae belajar dengan baik, Dia bahkan dapat menangkap dengan cepat pelajaran yang aku berikan" Daehyun menjawab dengan tenang, walaupun dia sadar ada tatapan mencurigakan dari sudut mata Ibu dari muridnya itu.

"Oh,begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya" sebelum akhirnya Ms.Yoo mengeluarkan kertas berbungkus warna coklat dan memberikannya pada Daehyun "Ini, bayaranmu selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku sudah melunasi semuanya, dan untuk hari ini kau tidak perlu datang untuk mengajari Youngjae lagi"

"Kenapa begitu?" Ujar Daehyun terkejut.

"Kau lupa? Kau bilang sendiri bukan akan mengajari Youngjae sampai mengerti? Lalu sekarang untuk apa? Toh Youngjae sudah menguasai semua pelajaran yang sudah kau berikan ia kan?

"Tapii.."

"Kenapa? Apa ini kurang? Oh, sebentar.." Mr. Yoo mengeluarkan lagi kertas yang sama dan menyodorkannya lagi pada Daehyun. "Ini.. Seperti tambahan, Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu langkah lagi, untuk melakukan suatu hal"

"Apa itu?"

"Jauhi anakku!!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud anda Ms. Yoo" Daehyun masih menginginkan penjelasan lebih dari maksud perkataan ibu Youngjae.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap tidak tau apa-apa. Karena aku tau semuanya. Kau sudah menjerumuskan anakku untuk mencintai seorang pria Ia bukan?"

"Aku, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku mengajari Youngjae seperti apa yang Ms. Yoo harapkan. Apa itu mencintai seorang pria? aku tidak mengerti?" Daehyun masih kebingungan dengan maksud Ms. Yoo.

"Sudahlah aku malas membahas hal yang menjijikkan, yang jelas kau berhenti menjadi guru Youngjae mulai sekarang. Dan ingat jangan coba-coba mendekatinya lagi", Ms. Yoo mengambil tasnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Daehyun disana.

 _"Youngjae mencintai seorang pria? Siapa dia?"_ Daehyun berpikir mengenai maksud Ms. Yoo tadi. Ada rasa khawatir yang tersembunyi dalam hati Daehyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa laki-laki yang Youngjae cintai?

.Daejae.

"Yak, Youngjae kau langsung pulang?" Himchan menepuk bahu Youngjae pelan setelah jam mata kuliah selesai.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku akan ke rumah Daehyun-hyung dulu" Ujar Youngjae.

"Rumah Daehyun? Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan kau akan..."

"Apa..? Belajar bersamalah apa lagi" Jawab Youngjae.

"Oh, kupukir kau akan berkencan denganya" Bisik Himchan. Youngjae langsung menatap sinis teman disampinya itu. "Keke..tadinya aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Tapi.."

"Bukankah ada Yongguk-hyung?" putus Youngjae.

"Ck.. aku bilang dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Kau ini benar-benar"

"Oh.. Hehe,. Ayolah, aku antar. Lagi pula jarak rumahnya satu arah dengan rumahmu"

"O.. benarkah?"

"Iya.. Ayo" Youngjae langsung meleset memasuki mobilnya.

...

"Tumben sekali kau belajar di rumahnya? Bukankah setiap belajar dia yang kerumahmu kan?" Ujar Himchan, mulai memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil Youngjae.

"Mencari suasana baru saja"

"Oh..Jadi bagaimana tentang perasaanmu itu? Kapan kau akan mengakuinya?" Tanya Himchan tiba-tiba.

"Perasaan apa?" Youngjae nampak salah tingkah.

"Ey.. Belaga so tidak tau, Kau kan mencintai Mr... Mr.. Ah..Siapa namanya? Hyun.. Ju,. Ah"

"Jung Daehyun" Jawab Youngjae.

"Nah Iya, Jung Daehyun"

"A,.ku tidak tau hyung" Youngjae menjawab dengan ragu.

"Ck..kau ini bagaimana. Jika aku boleh memberikan saran, aku harap kau cepat mengakuinya sebelum acara pernikahmu dilangsungkan"

"Aku ragu hyung, bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku??"

"Hey, heii. Dari setiap cerita yang aku dengar darimu kurasa dia juga menyukaimu"

"Perasaanmu saja"

"Dengar, Jujur saja padanya. Bagaimana jika laki-laki yang dia maksud dibuku kecil yang kau temui waktu itu, Kembali lagi bertemu Daehyun dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Daehyun seperti Drama-drama yang ada di televisi. Akkh.. itu akan lebih menyakitkan. Jadi lebih baik kau duluan yang merebut hatinya ia kan? Jujur saja padanya oke.. Aku memang belum bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Daehyun itu. Tapi aku merasa kalian memang cocok"

"Ya.. ya,. Terimakasih atas sarannya Mr. Kim sekarang turunlah, rumahmu sudah didepan" Youngjae membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Himchan untuk segera turun.

"Yak.. Aku sedang memberimu saran, kau mengusirku?"

"Aku bisa telat kerumahnya, jika kau terus mengoceh"

"Baiklah, katakan padanya hari ini bahwa kau mencintainya oke.. dan Sampaikan juga salam manisku padanya"

"Ya.. ya.. Aku pergi dulu Himchan hyung, bye.." Youngjae pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah Himchan.

.Daejae.

 _Tuk.. tuk.. tuk*_

Youngjae mengetuk pintu rumah kecil yang pernah ia kunjungi itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sang penghuni rumahpun keluar membukaan pintu itu untuknya.

"Youngjae..?" Kaget Daehyun sang pemilik rumah.

"Hay, hyung..?" Youngjae menampakan senyuman termanisnya. Dan langsung memasuki rumah yang pernah ia kunjungi itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Jadwal belajar, hari ini jadwal belajar ku bukan?"

"Sekarang aku bukan lagi gurumu, jadi pulanglah" Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hyung..Tunggu, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ibumu sudah membayar ku penuh jadi pulanglah sekarang" Daehyun menjawab dengan muka datarnya.

"Kau bertemu ibuku?" Youngjae terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membahas itu, sekarang kau pulang dan belajarlah dengan pria yang ibumu maksud"

"Hyung.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu" Youngjae menarik lagi tangannya seolah meminta Daehyun untuk menceritakan perihal bertemunya dia dan Ibunya.

"Aku tidak tau ada masalah apa antara kau dan Ibumu, tapi yang jelas tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak membawaku dalam masalahmu itu? Aku tidak mengerti perihal kau yang menyukai seorang pria, dan Ibumu dengan mudahnya menuduhku bahwa akulah titik permasalahan dari kalian, Aku tidak mengerti tentang semua jalan pikiranmu Yoo Youngjae" Daehyun menarik nafasnya, meluapkan semua pikiran yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Akan ku jelaskan"

"Harus"

Daehyun duduk disofa disamping Youngjae untuk mendengar penjelasanya. "Aku berdebat masalah acara pernikahan ku dengan Hyera semalam" Mulai Youngjae "Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu, tapi ibuku seolah mengerti semua tentang Hyera. Dia tetap memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya. Sampai ada sesusatu pikiran yang memasuki otakku untuk mengatakan langsung pada Ibuku bahwa aku tidak mencintai Hyera, tapi aku lebih mencintai seorang pria yang aku sukai selama ini. Dan dengan spontan aku mengatakan identitas dari pria tersebut, Dan murkalah Ibuku"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Karena pria yang ku maksud adalah kau hyung" Youngjae menunduk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya dari Daehyun.

Daehyun terbelalak kaget "A..ku??.." menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Jadi pria yang Youngjae sukai saat ini dirinya? Jung Daehyun? Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya,

Youngjae hanya mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, sudah membawa mu kedalam masalahku" Masih dengan tatapan mengarah pada lantai rumah Daehyun. Youngjae terus berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Tanpa aba-aba Youngjae merasakan sesuatu menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Daehyun memeluknnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi terimakasih. Aku pikir selama ini hanya aku sendiri yang mempunyai perasaan itu, aku pikir aku.." Daehyun menutus kalimatnya "kau telah membalas cintaku, Terimakasih. Aku juga mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun Akhirnya. Youngjae terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Hyung kau.." Youngjae melepas pelukan Daehyun dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kita akan melewati ini bersama-sama, kau dan aku. Aku janji,aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, kapanpun dimanapun" Daehyun meyakinkan Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyung.. "

"Panggil aku Daehyun,"

"Daehyuniie" Youngjae kembali melesatkan tubuhnya pada pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae"

"Aku mencintaimu juga Daehyuniie."

.DaeJae.

Keluarga Mr. Kim tengah bersantai diruang tengah rumahnya, Tidak ada Hyera disana hanya Mr. Kim yang tengah asyik dengan pekerjaan di laptop kesayangannya, dan Nyonya Kim dengan majalah yang dibacanya.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku teh hangat?" Ujar Mr. Kim pada Istrinya. Memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat.

"Sebentar,. biar ku buatkan untukmu" Ms. Kim bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nanti kau simpan saja dimeja, aku akan mengambil berkas yang tertinggal dikamar"

"Baiklah". Tidak perlu menunggu lama Ms. Kim telah kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat ditangnnya. Setelah meletakan teh tersebut Ms. Kim tertarik pada layar laptop suaminya yang dibiarkan menyala begitu saja, dia melihat sebuah pesan e-mail masuk.

"Kau mendapat e-mail, dari seseorang" Teriak Ms. Kim pada suaminya.

"Buka saja, mungkin karyawan kantor" balas Mr. Kim dari arah kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu.

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun Ms. Kim membuka pesan yang tertera pada layar laptop disana. Melihat isi dari pesan tersebut dan terus menggerakan _mouse_ nya untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi isi dari pesan tersebut.

"Nugu??" Tanya Mr. Kim. Menyadarkan dari keterkejutan Istrinya.

"Li..hatlah" Ujar Ms. Kim dengan suara nafas yang memburu. Mungkin jika pesan tersebut dari teman kerjanya, Mr. Kim tidak akan seterkejut itu, tapi ini. Seseorang mengirimnya e-mail berupa foto-foto dewasa, dan sebuah vidio pendek. Oke.. sekali lagi jika orang dalam foto tersebut orang lain mungkin Ms. Kim juga tidak peduli, atau mungkin berpikir orang iseng yang tidak sengaja salah kirim. Tapi ini... Anak kesayangannya lah yang menjadi objek dari foto-foto dan vidio tersebut. Kim Hyera. Dan murkalah Mr. Kim. Ingin rasanya dia membanting benda apapun yang berada disekeliling nya, namun ditahan langsung oleh istrinya.

"Sabarlah, suamiku. Kita akan tanyakan ini pada Hyera, Mungkin ini hanya seseorang yang Iseng" Ujar Ms. Kim

"Orang iseng katamu? Kau tidak lihat dengan jelasnya anak kita berada dikumpulan orang-orang menjijikan itu tadi? Bagaimana nasib perusahaan kita jika hal ini benar dan semua orang mengetahuinya"

"AKKHHH... " Mr. Kim menarik guci besar disebelahnya, namun kembali tertahan oleh Istrinya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. jangan lakukan itu, tenangkan pikiranmu. Duduklah. Kita selesaikan ini baik-baik, kita akan diskusikan ini secara keluarga. Kita tunggu sampai Hyera pulang, sabarlah.." Ms. Kim memenangkan suaminya, sejujurnya iapun khawatir tetang pemikiran suaminya tadi. Ia takut jika nama keluarnya akan tercoreng dengan mudahnya hanya gara-gara anak kesayangan nya.

.Daejae.

Daehyun baru saja selesai membuatkan Youngjae semangkuk ramen untuk dia makan. Yang terus mengeluh sejak kedatangan nya kerumah Daehyun. Daehyun tidak menyangka jika hari ini akan jadi hari bahagia baginya, mengetahui perasaan Youngjae aslinya adalah hal terbahagia bagi Daehyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat ramen seenak ini", Puji Youngjae.

"Ini ramen instan, siapapun bisa membuatnya. Kau jangan mengada ada"

"Keke.. aku hanya menghargai usahamu. O,. aku ada sedikit kejutan untukmu" Youngjae mengelurkan secarik kertas dari tasnya "Ini.."

"Apa ini?" Tanya Daehyun keheranan.

"Ck.. buka saja"

"Woo.. kau mendapat nilai maksimal?" Kaget Daehyun. Setelah melihat hasil ulangan Youngjae dari kertas tersebut.

"Aku hebat bukan?" Sombong Youngjae.

"Keberuntungan sepertinya,"

"Ck.. kau tidak melihat usahaku selama ini?" Keluh Youngjae.

"kekeke... aku bercanda, kau memang paling terbaik, aku bangga padamu" Ujar Daehyun sembari mengacak rambut Youngjae.

"Terimakasih, Semua ini juga karena kau,"

"Jadi, bagaimana apa Bisnis sesulit yang kau kira?"

"Tidak juga ternyata, aku bahkan mulai menyukainya" Youngjae menjawab dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan ramen.

"Menyukai pelajarannya atau gurunya? hmm?"

"Ck..apa apaan kau ini hyung. Tentu saja pelajarnya."

"Kau yakin???" Daehyun meragukan kalimat Youngjae

"Tentu, saja..."

"Baiklah.."

"Maksudku menyukai pelajaranya karena gurunya" lanjut Youngjae memotong kalimat Daehyun.

"Menggombal atau meminta nilai tinggi padaku?"

"Nilai tinggi darimu? Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan tidak menerima soal ujian akhirku darimu"

"Ck.." Daehyun berdecih kemudian mengambil tisu didepannya dan membersihkan cipratan air ramen pada pipi Youngjae "Habiskan saja ramenmu baru bicara dengan jelas" Ujarnya lagi ketika selesai membersihkan sisa noda pada pipi Youngjae. Youngjae menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan diam kaku. Suasana hening seketika, Youngjae menghabiskan sisa ramen yang ada di mangkuknya dan terus menenangkan hatinya yang berduguk kencang. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengekuarkan suara lagi.

"Dae.."

"Ya,."

"Kau tau yang kita lakukan ini salah bukan?" Ujar Youngjae tiba-tiba, tanpa perlu waktu lama berpikir Daehyun mengerti maksud Youngjae.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu"

"Wae?"

"Perasaan ini tercipta karena Tuhan, Apa aku harus menolak perasaan ini juga? Jae.. jujur, awalnya akupun berpikir bahwa perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tersebut tapi tidak bisa, bayang-bayang mu selalu menghantuiku setiap saat. Ini membuatku sulit. Tapi setelah aku mendengar pengakuan darimu aku berpikir kembali, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika tetap bersama. Apa kau meragukanku?"

"A..ku hanya takut, ada rasa yang sulit untukku jelaskan.. " Terlihat raut wajah keraguan dari sikap Youngjae. Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae agar dia bisa menatapnya.

"Lihat aku. Youngjae.. aku tau kau masih meragukan perasaan itu. Ketahuilah aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun. Aku berjanji"

"Kau benar-benar berjanji untuku?, Akan selalu bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun?" Youngjae mengulang perkataan Daehyun. Daehyun mengangguk dan menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji" Ujar Daehyun. Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Daehyun, Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini dengan seseorang, perasaan yang benar-benar membuat Youngjae sulit untuk dijelaskan. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk saling menatap satu sama lain lebih dekat. Entah ada dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba Daehyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir kecil Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae kaget seketika. Namun tangan Daehyun dengan eratnnya memegang tangan Youngjae meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Youngjae memejamkan matanya ketika Daehyun melumat dengan intens bibir kecilnya. Tanpa Daehyun sadari ada buliran air mata yang menetes di sudut mata Youngjae. Biarkan dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah Youngjae rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkin dengan adanya seseorang saat ini disamping Youngjae akan membuatnya terlihat lebih kuat dalam menghadapi sikap egois Ibunya.

 _"Eomma.. Mianhae.."_

...

.Daejae.

 **TBC**

 **Note:** Chap8 dah update kawan... Gimana? Aneh? Jujur kurang pede sih sebenernya buat publish chap ini. Agak aku cepetin alurnya juga soalnya. Ya berharap pada puas deh.. hehe.. Review-nya jngn lupa babyz,. Review kalian sayang membantu buat keberlangsungan ff ini.. Terima kasih semuanya yang udah review awal-awal ampe sekarang, terimakasih juga buat yang udah support saya. Gomawo pokoknya,. Kalian terbaekkk..


	9. Chapter 9

**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a Daejae

 **Other Cast**

Ms. Yoo, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Kim Hyera, Lee Tanhae

 **Note:** Maafkan jika banyak typo segala macem ini pemula. Maklumlah ff pertama publish.. hehe semoga diterima. Ini asli dari pemikiran sendiri yang datang secara tbtb'-'.

...

Pintu bermotif ukiran khas Eropa terbuka lebar, menandakan dengan suara decitannya yang keras. Kim Hyera baru saja pulang dari urusan pribadinya. Menghirup sedikit udara rumah, dan melihat kesekelilingnya, Ia melihat ayah dan Ibunya tengah berada diruang tamu dengan tatapan mengerikan kearahnya. Hyera menghampiri mereka disana tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun.

"Ibu... Ayahh,. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tidak seperti biasnya--" /Plak/ "Ahkkk"..

"ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI. BERANINYA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU, ORANG TUAMU SENDIRI? MAU JADI APA KAU?" Mr. Kim meluapkan kekesalannya,

"Sabar dulu suamiku,." Tahan Ms. Kim.

"Sabar? MENGHADAPI ANAK MACAM DIA HARUS SABAR? KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PULANG KERUMAH" Mr. Kim mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hyera.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Ada apa? Kenapa ayah tega menamparku?" Hyera bertanya dengan kebingungannya.

"Seharusnya ayah yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau tega membohongi ayah?"

"Sudahlah,. Biar Ibu yang bicara pada Hyera" Ms. Kim masih menenangkan suaminya, matanya menatap anak kesayanganya yang masih meringis kesakitan memegang pipinya.

"Hyera.. Jawab dengan jujur, apakah benar dalam foto itu adalah kau?" Ms. Kim menunjuk layar laptop yang masih menyala dan menampakkan foto anaknya yang tengah tidur dengan seorang pria. Mata Hyera mengarah pada benda yang ditunjuk oleh Ibunya, dan sukses membuat bola matanya membulat sempurna setelah tau maksudnya.

"Bu.. I.. tu"

"Ibu minta kau jawab jujur tanpa terbata-bata" Ms. Kim menekankan suaranya dengan kesal. Mr. Kim masih terlihat dengan nafas terburunya menatap tajam ke arah anaknya, menunggu jawaban dari Hyera.

Hyera melihat tatapan ayahnya seperti singa yang sedang lapar, membuatnya meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tanpa Hyera sadari kepalanya menunduk seolah seperti membenarkan foto dari laptop tersebut.

"Ahhk.. Anak kurang ngajar, Tidak tau diuntung" Mr. Kim siap menampar lagi pipi anaknya tersebut, namun kembali Ms. Kim menahannya.

"Hyera,.Ibu kecewa padamu.. Aku pikir selama ini eommamu ini telah mengajarimu hal baik tapi.."

"Buu.. " Hyera mulai terisak. Meraih tangan ibunya untuk meminta maaf darinya.

"Jangan sentuh Ibumu ini" Tepis Ms. Kim.

"Appa,.. Eomma maafkan Hyera, Aku tau aku salah aku-..."

"Kau sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita"

"Ayah.. Aku tau aku salah-.."

"Jika kau tau itu salah, kenapa kau tetap lakukan perbuatan keji itu heuh?, Ayah benar-benar kecewa padamu"

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada dirumah ini lagi," Ms. Kim menimpali.

"Ibu, apa maksudmu?"

"Orang tua mana yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi jalang seperti itu? Mengaku bekerja keras dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tapi apa? kau melakukannya dengan cara menjijikkan, Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir tentang ke khawatiran orang tuamu heuh?, Ibumu habis-habisan mengurusmu sejak kecil, dan ini balasannya?", Mr. Kim terus meluapkan kekecewaannya. Hyera hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap ayahnya maupun ibunya.

"Apa kata orang lain jika mereka mengetahui perihal ini? Apa kata calon mertuamu? apa kata calon suamimu? Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang wanita jalang, siapa yang malu? Orang tuamu sendiri Kim Hyera, tidak pernahkah kau berpikir sampai disitu?" Lanjut Mr. Kim.

"Akan lebih baik jika pernikahannya dibatalkan" Potong Ms.Kim

Hyera mendongakkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Tidak.. Jangan lakukan itu. Appa kumohon, kau boleh menghukumku. Tapi tidak dengan membatalkan pernikahannya" Hyera meraih tangan ayahnya memohon.

"Apa kau gila? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Kau akan menambah malu keluarga kita" Ms. Kim angkat bicara lagi.

"Aku mencintai Youngjae-oppa, jangan batalkan pernikahanya" Hyera terus memohon dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Itu adalah jalan terbaiknya, Aku akan adakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Yoo secepatnya. Dan kau akan tetap menjalini hukumanmu, Ayah akan mengirimmu ke rumah nenekmu di _Busan._ Kau bisa merubah sikapmu disana"

"Appa mengusirku? Eomma, kumohon batalkan rencana appa" Hyera melirik Ibunya yang hanya terisak diam dalam kesedihan.

"Yang di katakan ayahmu memang benar, Itu adalah jalan terbaiknya" Ms. Kim menepis lagi rangkulan tangan anaknya, dan pergi meninggalkannya tersungkur dilantai.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Maafkan aku,. Kumohon jangan batalkan pernikahannya..heuu... heuu.." Hyera terus meraung melihat kepergian ayah dan ibunya.

...

Daehyun terus menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan mobil putih Youngjae, sesekali matanya melirik pada pria disampingnya dengan tatapan keheranan. Tidak jarang Daehyun menemukan tatapan khawatir dan ketakutan yang terpancar diwajah manis pria yang disebut _pacarnya_ itu, Yoo Youngjae.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Ujar Daehyun.

"Jaee.."

Tidak ada respon, Youngjae hanya melamun dengan ekspresi melamunya, Daehyun dengan inisiatif menghentikan laju mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dan sukses membuat Youngjae kaget.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa berhenti di sini?" Ujar Youngjae.

"Kau terus melamun sejak tadi, aku bahkan memanggilmu dan kau tidak mendengarnya" Jawab Daehyun. Youngjae hanya menunduk dan membuang muka.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ujar Daehyun lagi..

"Tidak ada"

"Kau bohong padaku, katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa mengurangi kerutan diwajahmu itu" Ledek Daehyun.

"Tidak usah melucu, itu bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali"

"Lalu?"

Youngjae membuang nafasnya berat. "Dae, menemui Ibuku disaat seperti ini apakah hal yang benar? Aku hanya takut, Takut jika Ibuku sampai membenciku. Aku Ta-".

"Ssstt... Tidak ada seorang Ibu membenci anaknya, percayalah padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Daehyun memegang erat tangan Youngjae meyakinkan. Youngjae hanya menatap dengan senyuman kecilnya, "Kita lanjutkan perjalananya?" lanjut Daehyun. Youngjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

...

Di kediaman rumah Yoo, terlihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah tersebut, Pintu rumah tertutup rapi, namun terlihat disana tiga orang dewasa tengah berbicara serius sepertinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas situasi seperti ini," Ujar Mr. Kim.

"Ini sangat memalukan memang, oleh karena itu membatalkan pernikahannya adalah jalan terbaiknya" Ms. Kim menimpali.

"Setelah aku mempersiapkan semuanya, gedung, undangan, gaun pernihakan. Lalu Anda dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika pernikahannya dibatalkan? Heuh"

"Maaf Ms. Yoo kami hanya ingin keluar dari masalah ini, Bukankah bagus jika keluarga Yoo tidak terlibat dalam situasi ini".

"Heuh... Jika tau seperti ini akhirnya, aku tidak akan menjodohkan anakku dengan wanita jalangmu itu, dan aku tidak akan rugi besar" Ucap Ms. Yoo pedas.

"Anda jangan merusak keadaan, kami datang dengan maksud baik. Dan anda dengan sengaja mengatakan sebutan itu pada anak saya" Mr. Kim mulai kesal, mengingat perkataan yang terlontar dari Ms. Yoo kepada anaknya.

"Memang sebutan itu cocok untuk anak Anda, bukankah orang tua seharusnya mengurus anaknya dengan baik? bukan membiarkannya menjadi hewan peliharaan orang lain"

"Jaga ucapan Anda" Mr. Kim mulai naik pitam, dan kembali Ms. Kim memenangkannya, bukan tanpa alasan Ms. Kim melakukan itu. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin penyakit darah tinggi suaminya kambuh lagi. "Sudahlah,. lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" Seru Ms. Kim.

"Aku pikir, keluarga ini akan tetap baik-baik saja. Tapi melihat mu seperti itu, jangan harap kita bisa bertemu lagi". Mr. Kim berujar dengan nada kesalnya. Dan berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Mr. Yoo.

...

Daehyun baru saja sampai dipersimpangan jalan, Namun tiba-tiba Youngjae melihat sebuah mobil putih terlintas didepanya, dan langsung menghentikan Daehyun.

"Tunggu". Ujar Youngjae.

"Kenapa Jae..?" Daehyun menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Kita putar balik,. Kita urungkan niat menemui ibuku"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu,. mobil putih tadi. Itu kelurga Kim. Mereka pasti baru saja menemui Ibuku, Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meneruskan niat kita"

"Lalu..?"

"Kita pergi kemana saja, asal aku bersamamu"

"Baiklah.."

...

Disinilah Daehyun dan Youngjae berada -taman kota. Daehyun menatap lurus lelaki yang kini disampingnya.

"kenapa kita membatalkan untuk bertemu ibumu?" Ujar Daehyun disela keheningan yang menimpa.

"sejujurnya.. aku masih takut"

"Jae.. selama kita bersama semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah"

"Tapi..."

"sssstt.. kau mencintaiku kan?"

Youngjae menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jika seperti itu peganglah tanganku" Daehyun mengarahkan tangannya pada Youngjae "Jika kau merasa takut genggamlah tangan ini, setidaknya akan mengurangi rasa takutmu" lanjutnya lagi. Youngjae menerima uluran itu dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"aku percaya padamu" Ujar Youngjae.

 _Drrrttt..drtttt.._

Suara ponsel Youngjae bergetar, menghentikan percakapan keduanya. Youngjae melirik kearah Daehyun seolah memberi tau jika suara panggilan itu dari Ibunya.

"angkatlah,." ujar Daehyun.

"H-hallo, eomma.."

 _"Kau kemana saja? cepatlah pulang.._

"A-aku.. sedang dirumah Himchan Hyung" bohong Youngjae.

 _"Cepatlah pulang sekarang juga. atau ibusendiri yang menjemputmu"_

"Ia.. aku pulang sekarang"

Tut..tut.

"Dae.."

"Jangan takut aku akan menemanimu"

...

Mobil putih milik Youngjae terparkir didepan rumah Youngjae. Dengan berani kedua orang didalam mobil keluar dengan santai. Daehyun tersenyum seranya menyematkan tangannya pada tangan Youngjae.

"Ayoo.." ajak Daehyun.

Pintu bercat coklat tua terbuka menampakan dua orang pria yang kini mulai memasuki rumah.

"H-hallo eomma," Ujar Youngjae. Mengagetkan Ms.Yoo yang tengah melamun menatap jendela ruang tamu.

"Yo-Youngjae," Ms.Yoo menatap tidak suka melihat anaknya pulang dengan seorang pria, terlebih tangan mereka yang saling bertautan menambah suasana emosi Ms.Yoo meninggkat.

"Annyeong,. Eommoniim" Sapa Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau pulang bersama dia, Youngjae?" Ms.Yoo menggrutukan giginya menahan amarah.

"A-aku,." Youngjae bingung harus jawab apa, dengan segala kekuatan yang telah disiapkan, Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae.

"Aku kesini ingin meminta ijin pada eommoniim, aku telah menyukai anakmu, Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan ij-".

 _Plaakk_

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak sudi mempunyai menantu sepertimu" Entah sejak kapan Ms.Yoo sudah berada didepan Daehyun dan menamparnya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan tangan anak-ku" Ms.Yoo menarik Youngjae paksa, menyebabkan tangan yang tadinya begitu erat saling mengikat kini terlepas karena tarikan dari ibu Youngjae.

"Daee.."

"Diam kau" Bentak Ms.Yoo pada Youngjae. "Dengar, dulu ibumu memang sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi itu bukan jadi alasanmu untuk bisa mendapatkan Youngjae. Seharusnya kau tau diri, kau ini siapa? Hanya seorang pria yang tidak punya apa-apa"

"Saat ini aku memang tidak punya apa-apa, tapi nanti di masa depan aku bukanlah Daehyun yang terhina seperti sekarang, Jika ibuku masih hidup dia akan menyesal telah berteman dengan seorang berhati batu seperti anda"

"Jaga bicaramu. Akan ku pastikan ini adalah akhir dari pertemuan kalian. Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku" Usir Ms.Yoo mutlak.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat hinaanmu ini Nyonya Yoo. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae" Ucap Daehyun diakhir kalimatnya.

"PERGI.."

Daehyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi. cukup puas dengan segala ucapan pedas Ms.Yoo. Dia tidak boleh egois saat ini.

"Daee.. Jangan pergii" Youngjae mencoba menahan kepergian Daehyun, namun tangan lembut nan bertenaga Ms.Yoo menggagalkannya.

"Untuk apa menghentikannya, sekarang kau masuk. CEPAT".

Daehyun mendengar isakan kecil Youngjae, Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan menarik Youngjae lalu membawanya kabur, tapi ia tidak boleh egois masih ada cara yang lebih halus untuk dilakukan. Mungkin sekarang dia kalah tapi suatu saat nanti akan di pastikan bahwa Youngjae adalah takdir hidupnya.

 _"Tunggulah, aku akan segera membawamu keluar dari neraka yang kau sebut itu rumah"_ _-Daehyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

/Haii.._.. Chap9 dah update hehe. Sebenernya dah mentok samaa cerita ini. Ujungnya mau dibawa kemana saya juga bingung :D. Mau di end tp chap10nya udah dibikin ala-ala, jd tebehce aja ya walaupun ff in receh sngat :D ya itung-itung hiburan dikit. Sedih btw udh jrng skrng yg update ff daejae :(. Salama kangen moment deje,

Terimaksih atas review kalian maaf gk bsa bls satu-satu pkoknyaa terimaakasiihh,. kamsahamniddaaa,..


End file.
